Emperor's sun
by XxArtanisxX
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya s'était depuis longtemps résigné à voir une autre réalité que les autres. Sa rencontre avec Akashi Seijurou et quatre autres étudiants va bouleverser l'ordre des choses.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Tetsuya, 6 ans.

\- Mon chéri, ne court pas comme ça dans la maison !

Le petit garçon, tellement heureux du jouet en avion qu'il avait eu pour Noël, était bien trop concentrer à le faire voler de ses petite mains pales pour prêter attention aux dires de sa mère, qui malgré les remontrances, souriait tendrement à son fils qui lui ressemblait autant, sa petite bouille éclairée par la joie et ses yeux bleu étincelant.

Aux côté de la femme, son mari regardait le tableau que faisait sa petite famille, et un sentiment de fierté avait remplit son cœur face à tant de réussite que la vie lui avait apporté. Une femme superbe, un fils parfait. L'homme soupira de contentement et s'approcha de son fils qui ne le remarqua pas, occupé avec son cadeau de noël. Il le prit soudainement dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer, gagnant un cri surpris et heureux de l'enfant.

\- Encore, Encore Papa ! Hurla joyeusement le petit garçon,les bras écartés comme pour imiter l'envol d'un oiseau.

La mère fit un petit rire et s'approcha des deux hommes de sa vie. La vie dont elle rêvait était là, sous ses yeux.

Tetsuya, 8 ans

\- Je veux pas dormir maman, s'il te plaît… Bouda le petit garçon, les yeux tristes tout en fixant sa mère.

Sa mère soupira et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils d'une main tendre. Ils étaient dans la chambre de l'enfant, celui-ci allongé, les yeux vitreux tout en niant fermement qu'il avait envie de dormir et sa mère assis à ses côtés, un livre à la main.

\- Mon chéri, demain est une grosse journée, tu va aller à ta nouvelle école et papa ira à son nouveau travail.

\- Mais je voulais pas partir de chez nous, pourquoi on a du déménager ? Fit-il les larmes aux bords des yeux.

\- Parce que papa à eu un nouveau travail et que c'était assez loin, donc on a du partir. Tu n'aimes pas être ici ? c'est pourtant plus grand que notre ancienne maison…

\- Je sais, mais le petit garçon n'arrête pas de me demander de partir…

La mère fit les yeux rond tout en fixant son fils, un peu surprise.

\- Qui t'as dit ça enfin ? Quel petit garçon ?

\- Celui qui vient jouer avec moi des fois au parc...il me dit toujours qu'on doit partir parce que c'est chez lui ici.

Au parc ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu jouer avec quelqu'un au parc. Elle lui fit part de sa réflexion mais son fils secoua la tête et répondit :

\- Si, même que parfois il te dit bonjour, mais tu répond jamais. Il m'a dit que c'était normal et que personne ne faisait attention à lui.

La poitrine de la femme sembla se serrer et elle regarda son fils, essayant de déterminer si celui-ci lui disait bien la vérité. Elle ne détecta cependant pas de mensonge, les yeux de son enfant la fixant directement, franc et convaincu. Elle soupira et décida de s'en inquiéter une prochaine fois, peut être que la fatigue la faisait divaguer.

\- Très bien mon Tetsuya, tu dira à ton ami que je suis désolé alors, je vais aller dormir, tu devrai en faire de même.

\- C'est pas la peine maman, il t'a déjà entendu. Fit le petit Tetsuya, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux épuisés.

Tetsuya, 10 ans

\- Kuroko ! Attrapes !

Tetsuya tourna la tête pour voir un ballon de basket voler vers lui et atterrir tout droit sur lui, l'envoyant au sol à cause de l'impact qu'avait fait l'objet sur son front.

Quand il se releva du trottoir, son nez saignait et son ami, Kagami Taiga proférait des excuses à répétition.

\- Je suis désolé Kuroko ! j'ai pas fait exprès ! Tu va bien ?!

Tetsuya ne répondit pas, trop concentrer sur sa blessure au nez. Ses doigts ensanglantés sur son visage, il aperçut un petit garçon au loin qui le fixer, une mine inquiète. Son visage était à moitié cacher par ses cheveux, de sorte que Kuroko ne distingue que la moitié de son nez, de sa bouche et seulement son œil droit.

Kuroko haussa les épaules et ne fit plus trop attention au petit garçon qui devait sûrement avoir au moins 5 ans.

\- Ça va Kagami-kun, ce n'est rien. Je vais juste aller à l'infirmerie de l'école.

Son ami hocha la tête, encore perturber par la coulée de sang sur le nez de Tetsuya.

\- Kagami-kun ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Il y a un petit garçon qui n'arrête pas de nous regarder là bas. Tu le connais ? Fit Kuroko en pointant son doigt vers l'enfant.

Kagami se tourna dans la direction indiquée et haussa un sourcil, un peu surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kuroko ? Je vois rien.

La tête bleue contempla son ami, l'air blasé et passablement irrité, bien que son visage restait impassible.

\- Idiot.

\- Hey ! j'te permet pas ! Contrecarra l'enfant plus grand.

Durant leurs joutes verbales amicale, le petit garçon continuait de les fixer, ne bougeant pas de sa place, le visage vide.

Tetsuya, 11 ans

\- Tetsuya, il n'y a plusde lait, tu peux aller en chercher dans la cave ? Je crois que ton père en a acheter en réserve. Demanda Madame Kuroko, en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde.

\- J'y vais maman.

Mikoto Kuroko sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu son fils arriver et se demanda brièvement quand son enfant était devenu doté d'une aussi faible présence.

Kuroko Tetsuya entreprit de se diriger vers la porte qui menait à la cave, juste à côté de la cuisine et descendit les escaliers, munit d'une petite lampe torche en guise de lumière.

Une fois qu'il eut finit sa descente, il chercha du regard les dites bouteilles de lait. Une fois les bouteilles repérées, il s'avança vers l'étagère où étaient disposés l'objet de sa présence ici et tendit la main vers le pack.

Un souffle sembla lui caresser la nuque.

Il sursauta, mal à l'aise et se détourna pour faire face au vide, un peu désorienté et légèrement effrayé.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demande-t-il, la voix tressaillante.

CLACK

CLACK

CLACK

CLACK

Un bruit venait de sa droite, comme un clapotis. Il tourna la tête et un gémissement lui échappa.

C'était le petit garçon qu'il avait vu une fois avec Kagami, celui qui le dévisageait sans cesse, sauf qu'à présent, aucun cheveu ne vinrent lui cacher le visage et ce qu'il vu lui donna envie de vomir.

L'oeil gauche exorbité, presque sorti de son orbite le fixait silencieusement, sa bouche s'ouvrant légèrement pour laisser échappa un soupir de détresse. Le bruit du clapotis qu'il avait entendu n'était rien d'autre que le couteau sanguinolent qu'il tenait dans sa main.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

Kuroko détala, oubliant sa lampe torche qu'il avait laisser tomber par terre et remonta aussi vite qu'il le put vers la cuisine.

Toutefois, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas, quand bien même il forçait sur la poignée.

\- Maman ! Maman ! Maman !

Il entendait les bruit de pas derrière lui qui se rapprochait, qui remontait les escaliers avec lui.

-Maman aide-moi ! Au secours !

Les bruits s'arrêtèrent et un murmure qui parvint aux oreilles.

 _« …...je ne veux pas mourir…... »_

Puis la porte s'ouvrit en face et le visage de son père, surprit, fit face au visage en pleurs de son fils qui vint l'agripper aussi rapidement que possible, criant et sanglotant férocement.*

\- Papa ! Papa ! Je veux pas rester ici ! Il me fait peur !

Il entendit les pas précipités de sa mère, paniquée d'avoir entendu les pleurs de son fils.

Les parents se regardèrent, grave et décidèrent d'un commun accord que rester dans cette maison n'était plus possible, bien qu'ils ne sachent pas pourquoi. La sécurité de leur enfant importait le plus.


	2. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1

« LES AMANTS »

Tetsuya se réveilla, quelque peu ensommeillé par la courte nuit qu'il venait de passer. Il bailla et s'assit sur son lit, ses cheveux avaient déjà décidés d'essayer de défier les lois de la gravité. Il entendit un soupir à ses cotés et surpris, il se tourna vers l'opportun qui lui avait tenu compagnie cette nuit.

C'était un homme, vraisemblablement, son visage était d'une pâleur scandaleuse, son nez était droit et ses lèvres fines. Il ouvrit alors des yeux d'un très joli vert avant qu'il ne les referme, imperturbable. Ses cheveux bruns semblaient lui arrivés aux épaules, formant une auréole angélique autour de son visage masculin.

Bien sur, ce n'était pas en soi le physique de cet homme qui gênait tant le bleuté. C'était sa présence dans son lit, à 7h du matin un jour de semaine.

Et aussi la fine incision sur la gorge de cette homme, d'un rouge écarlate, témoignant probablement d'une mort par égorgement.

Tetsuya soupira, irrité et secoua l'étranger qui grogna et qui ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. La tête bleu se décida en tout et pour tout de l'assommer à grand coup d'oreiller, ce qui eut pour effet de déranger l'individu car celui-ci gémit et se leva lentement en position assise, se frottant les yeux avec une main. Il fusilla finalement Kuroko de ses yeux d'émeraude.

\- Je n'approuve pas que tu me réveille comme ça gamin…

\- Et je n'approuve pas me réveiller avec un mort un Vendredi matin, Monsieur.

Les lèvres de l'étranger se haussèrent en signe d'une petit sourire narquois et parla une seconde fois de sa voix rauque. Il avait du être un sacré fumeur.

\- Eh bien, je n'étais pas convaincu que tu puisse me voir mais je vois que si. T'es un gamin particulier toi.

Tetsuya ne répondit pas et énervé, lui demanda calmement.

\- Que faites-vous dans mon lit ?

L'homme pencha la tête, le contemplant longuement, comme si il avait finalement remarquer quelque chose à propos de la tête bleu avant qui ne dise, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Tu dégageais une aura qui m'a attiré donc je me suis dit, pourquoi pas dormir ici ?

\- Vous plaisantez ? Fit Kuroko, perdant lentement patience.

\- Bien sur que non, j'ai pour principe de ne jamais plaisanter avec le sommeil. C'est sacré tu sais…

\- Vous êtes mort. Vous n'avez pas besoin de dormir.

L'homme soupira, frottant sa main dans ses cheveux, révélant encore plus sa blessure au cou.

\- Malheureusement oui. Quel dommage à un si jeune âge. Ça m'apprendra à jouer avec les femmes en tout cas. Je ne me suis pas présenter , je m'appelle Rio. Et toi gamin ?

\- Cette conversation n'a aucun sens. Se fit remarque Tetsuya, ses doigts tenant l'arrête de son nez en signe d'incompréhension. De toute façon, vous aller devoir partir, les morts n'ont-ils pas un endroit où aller ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas être mort depuis longtemps. Peut être un jour ou deux.

TOC TOC TOC

\- Oh Kuroko, grouille ! On va être en retard à l'assemblée du matin ! Fit son ami Kagami de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Oh alors c'est Kuroko ton nom ? Fit Rio, la mine joyeuse.

Le susnommé soupira et cria à son ami d'attendre avant d'enfiler son uniforme scolaire composé d'un chemise blanche, d'une cravate rouge et d'un pantalon noir. Il fit de son mieux pour aplatir ses cheveux sans succès devant le rire moqueur de l'étranger impoli, prépara son sac et sorti de la pièce aussi vite qu'il put. Pourvu que le fantôme parte d'ici ce soir.

Il fit face à Kagami qui le regardait ou plutôt qui regardait ses cheveux, sa mine moqueuse avant qu'il ne sente le poing de Kuroko frappait ses côtes, le faisant jurer.

\- Putain Kuroko, ça fait mal.

\- C'est l'objectif oui.

C'est en se chamaillant qu'ils arrivèrent au gymnase où l'assemblée se déroulait. Cette assemblée avait pour but d'accueillir les nouveaux premières années dans leur établissement, mais aussi pour classer les élèves dans leurs classes par niveau scolaire. La classe A était la classe des surdoués et la Classe F était la pire. Kuroko était dans la classe B-2 et Kagami dans la classe C-1. Autant dire qu'ils n'étaient ni bon, ni mauvais.

L'assemblée semblait s'éterniser et Kuroko dut frapper plusieurs fois son ami pour qu'il reste éveiller, bien qu'il avait du mal lui même tellement le discours conventionnel était soporifique.

La journée se passa sans encombre, aussi ordinaire que d'habitude.

Lorsque Kuroko rentra aux dortoirs du campus et qu'il ouvrit sa chambre, il ne vit personne et soupira de soulagement.

Se défaisant de ses habits, il alla se doucher rapidement, se fit chauffer deux œufs durs (le seul plat qu'il arrivait a rendre mangeable) et alla se laver les dents avant de se mettre au lit, épuisé par la journée et par tous les esprits qu'il avait croisés aujourd'hui. Dans sa chambre, plusieurs durant l'assemblée et toujours le même dans sa salle de classe. Il soupira.

Sa vie n'était certainement pas ordinaire.

 _Il ouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant dans un endroit étrangement vide de tout décor. Il flottait dans un espace indéfini, entouré de noir. Il n'y avait ni air, ni bruit, ni trace de vie à par la sienne._

 _Tout à coup, l'espace sembla miroiter et laissa place à un décor. Une chambre remarqua-t-il mais certainement pas la sienne. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une femme. Elle était belle, ses longs cheveux blonds descendant jusqu'à ses reins, ses grands yeux marrons d'où perlait de longs cils papillonnaient de surprise et de choc, ses lèvres roses se déformant d'une colère sourde. Il se retourna pour en connaître la raison. Ce qu'il vit le fit violemment rougir._

 _Un homme et une femme se trouvaient dans un lit et les mouvements qu'ils entamaient ne laisser aucun doute quant à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. L'homme s'aperçut de la jeune femme au pas de sa porte et entreprit de se couvrir, lui et l'autre femme à ses côtés dans le lit. L'autre femme était belle, bien que moins que la première à son goût. Ses courts cheveux noirs flottaient autour de son visage, ébouriffés et ses yeux lavandes semblaient satisfait et regardaient la blonde, le sourire aux lèvres, attitude complètement à l'opposé de la réaction du jeune homme qu'il reconnu immédiatement grâce à ses yeux d'émeraude._

 _\- Salop ! Comment as-tu osé ! Avec elle en plus !_

 _\- bébé, écoutes je suis-_

 _\- N'oses même pas dire que tu es désolée ! Tu prends tes affaires et tu pars de chez moi !_

 _L'homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il entreprit de se revêtir de son caleçon et sorti de la chambre, ne se préoccupant absolument pas de la jeune femme qui était rester dans le lit, surprise qu'il ai pu partir en l'abandonnant. Finalement, elle se tourna vers la jeune femme toujours debout et se leva, se retrouvant complètement nue, l'air éperdument fière d'elle._

 _\- Je dois te féliciter. Il n'est pas mal. Bien qu'il doit s'ennuyer avec une fille comme toi…_

 _La blonde avait l'air abattue, ses larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues, n'ayant pas la force de faire face à cette briseuse de ménage qui lui avait pris son fiancé._

 _L'autre regarda la jeune femme brisée tomber au sol, sans force et moqueuse, se rhabilla et parti sans explication aucune._

 _Le décor changea soudainement à nouveau et cette fois-ci, Kuroko se retrouva dans un cimetière, parmi une foule de personnes pleurantes et gémissant de tristesse. Il vit la photo du défunt au loin et comprit que c'était le jeune homme de tout à l'heure, Rio. C'était son enterrement. A côté du cercueil se trouvait une vieille femme aux yeux verts, probablement sa mère. Elle pleurait si fort, cela en était intenable. A sa droite, sa fiancé, celle au cheveux blonds lui tenait la main fortement, ses propres larmes inondant son visage. D'autres personnes s'y trouvaient aussi mais il n'y fit pas attention car il trouva l'autre femme aux cheveux noirs plus loin, regardant en retrait les événements comme si elle n'était pas en droit d'assister à la cérémonie. Ses yeux étaient vides, impassibles. Elle ne versait aucune larme mais son cri intérieur était percevable. Ses mains tremblaient et laissèrent tomber un petit objet circulaire sur la pelouse fraîchement tondue. Une bague. Une alliance._

 _Le décor changea encore et il se retrouva cette fois dans un salon, avec pour seuls acteurs les deux fiancés. Ou plutôt la jeune fiancée blonde et son ex-fiancé actuellement allongé face à elle, du sang coulant sur sa gorge._

 _La femme quant à elle, tenait encore le couteau d'un rouge écarlate. Son visage avaient changeait et n'était plus aussi doux qu'auparavant. Il était emplit d'une telle colère, d'une telle folie. Des yeux bruns exorbités par la colère, la lèvres crispées en un sourire froid et malsain._

 _Elle se mit soudainement à rire, preuve que sa folie avait prit le pas sur son humanité._

Kuroko ouvrit les yeux, trempé de sueur et un mal de tête vint l'assommer alors qu'il se relevait en position assise à la hâte. Il regarda l'heure. 4H du matin. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n 'arriverait pas à se rendormir et c'est donc avec lassitude et épuisement qu'il se leva et entreprit d'aller vers la salle d'eau pour prendre une douche et laver son corps transpirant.

Une fois dans sa salle de bain, il aperçut une étrangeté dans son miroir et vit avec terreur que sa gorge pâle affichait une légère incision, du sang s'y échappant rapidement. Il ferma les yeux et les ré ouvrit. Plus rien. Aucune blessure.

Jamais encore il n'avait eu ce genre de rêve. Jamais il n'avait rêver de la mort d'un défunt qui lui avait déjà rendu visite. Habituellement, les esprits n'ayant pas trouver le repos venaient souvent le voir, affirmant que son aura les attirer à lui. Ils lui demandaient de les aider, ce à quoi il se contentait de répondre qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de le faire. Parfois, ils insistaient et parfois, ils se mettaient en colère. Ceux là étaient les pires car ils pouvaient parfois lui faire très peur, surtout lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il ne savait pas encore à quoi il avait à faire.

Ce n'était qu'à partir de 11 ans, lors d'un accident dans la cave de son ancienne maison qu'il avait compris qu'il n'était pas un enfant comme les autres. Bien qu'il n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

Ses parents avaient eut certains doutes quant au fait que leur enfant n'était pas normal. Ils ne comprenaient pas mais ne cherchaient pas non plus à savoir. Ils n'avaient fait passer l'éponge une fois cet accident terminé, et ils avaient déménagés dans une autre maison de la ville.

C'est à partir de ce moment là que les apparition se firent plus fréquentes et avec le temps, Kuroko avait fini par s'y habituer tant bien que mal.

Sa mère avait l'air sensible lorsque des esprits lui rendait visite. Elle sentait des choses la toucher et semblait percevoir les présences d'autres entités. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit mais il l'avait bien vu lorsque des défunts venaient les voir dans leur maison. Peut être tenait-il cette hypersensibilité d'elle mais en beaucoup plus prononcé ? Jamais encore il ne lui avait poser la question et ne le ferai sans doute jamais, par peur qu'elle réfute violemment.

Il finit sa douche et se rhabilla. Lorsqu'il atteint sa chambre, la jeune femme brune de son rêve le regardait, assise sur son lit, ses yeux lavandes fixés dans les siens, bleus.

\- Alors vous êtes morte, vous aussi ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête, un sourire doux aux lèvres, si différente de la mine moqueuse et prétentieuse qu'elle affichait dans ses songes.

\- C'est l'autre femme qui vous a tuée ? Questionna-t-il l'air étonnement curieux.

Elle continua à acquiescer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite là exactement ?

\- Je viens le chercher.

Il haussa un sourcil et finalement sembla comprendre qu'elle recherchait probablement Rio.

\- Il est parti, bien que je ne sache pas où.

\- Je vois. Elle est encore en vie vous savez. Je pensais que le remord aurait eu raison d'elle mais elle est visiblement trop ancrée dans sa folie pour remarquer sa propre monstruosité.

Sa voix ne trembla pas et resta aussi douce qu'elle aurait été si elle s'était adressé à un petit enfant, quant bien même elle proférait le fait qu'elle aurait voulu voir sa meurtrière se suicider.

Kuroko ne répondit pas, n'ayant pas l'intention de faire quoique ce soit de cette information.

\- J'aurai une requête à vous formuler. Une première et dernière demande s'il vous plaît.

Tetsuya soupira, il aurait du savoir qu'elle n'allait pas repartir aussi facilement.

\- Ecoutez, je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour réaliser les faveurs d'un mort.

Elle secoua la tête, visiblement convaincue de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Ses yeux fuyaient et elle triturait ses mains, en proie à un grand stress.

\- Je voudrai que vous dite aux autorités où trouver mon corps.

Les yeux de kuroko s'arrondirent et la regardèrent, pas sur qu'il venait d'entendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Elle venait de lui demander d'aller chercher la police pour leur expliquer où se trouver le corps d'une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, sans leur dire comment il avait eut cette information ?

Jamais.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je fasse cela sans paraître suspect exactement ? Partez maintenant, quelqu'un finira bien par retrouver votre corps un jour de toute façon. Fit-il impassible quant au sort du cadavre de cette femme.

Elle eut l'air paniquée et se leva se rapprochant de lui. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas de blessure apparente et cela lui fit se demander comment elle avait pu bien mourir.

\- Non je vous supplie ! Je ne trouverai pas le repos tant que mon corps ne sera pas retrouver. Je vous en prie !

Elle s'accrocha de toute ses forces à lui, refusant de le lâcher. Tetsuya ,après plusieurs minutes, soupira et demanda :

\- Ca vous va si j'envoie une lettre anonyme ?

Son visage sembla s'éclairer et elle hocha vivement de la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait l'air si resplendissante que Kuroko doutait même qu'elle puisse être morte et c'est ce qui lui fit poser la question fatidique.

\- Dites moi, comment êtes vous morte ?

Le sourire de la femme sembla quelque peu se faner et se transforma en un petit sourire triste avant qu'elle ne se retourne dos à lui.

L'arrière de son crâne était déformé de sorte à ce qu'on eut cru à un coup de marteau ou un poids très lourd cognant férocement contre sa tête. Kuroko détourné la regard, dégoûté et elle se remit face à lui.

\- très bien, je vais prendre un stylo et du papier et vous aller me dicter ce que je devrai dire.

Il alla chercher dans son bureau les affaires nécessaires avant de s'affaisser sur sa chaise et attendit les instructions de la jeune femme.

 _Ne chercher pas à savoir qui je suis ni comment je connais ces informations._

 _La veille, vers 9h du soir, une jeune femme à été tuée. Elle s'appelait Yuki Kuronuma et elle était l'amante de Rio Yamato. Ils ont tous les deux étaient tués par la même personne : Shoka Tooru, bientôt Yamato, la fiancé de Rio Yamato._

 _Je sais où le cadavre se trouve._

 _Cherchez le au 118 Avenue des Sakura. Dans cette petite maison, il y a une porte dans la cuisine qui mène à un sous sol. Ce sous sol est composé d'un parquet insalubre où plusieurs lattes semblent vieilles et mal entretenues._

 _Pour trouver Yuki Kuronuma, vous aller devoir chercher une latte avec écrit le chiffre 49 écrit dessus à la craie blanche. C'est le nombre de jour où Shoka avait été fiancé à Rio. C'est elle qui l'a écrit afin de se souvenir de l'emplacement de sa victime._

 _Une fois la latte trouvée, brisez celle-ci et cassez les autres aux alentours. Vous trouverez Yuki._

 _En espérant avoir pu vous aider et priant pour que Kuronuma-san repose en paix._

 _A._

La lettre fut signée anonyme et Kuroko la mit sous enveloppe en promettant a la jeune femme nommée Yuki qu'il la posterai.

Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite, ses yeux semblaient alors retrouver un semblant de lumière.

\- Merci. Merci beaucoup. Je pense que je vais pouvoir aller le rejoindre maintenant. J'espère qu'il m'attend de là où il se trouve.

\- Je suis sur que oui . Fit-il.

Puis son corps se fit de plus en plus transparent avait qu'il ne s'envole dans les airs par petite particules.

Kuroko retourna voir l'heure. 5H30. Bien, encore un moment. Peut être que maintenant il arriverait à dormir.

Il se recoucha dans son lit, se rendormant le sommeil léger.

….A suivre…...


	3. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2

« LE GARÇON AUX CHEVEUX ÉCARLATES »

TOC TOC TOC 

Il entendit du fond de ses songes la voix rauque de Kagami, irrité. D'un certain côté, sa vie était si monotone et si emprunt à l'habitude que cela ne pouvait qu'être une bouffée d'air frais pour Kuroko. Il ouvrit les yeux et Dieu merci, personne à ses côtés. Rio avait définitivement dû partir de l'autre côté avec Yuki.

Les yeux à demi-fermé, il se prépara aussi rapidement qu'il le pu. Il n'avait pas bien dormi la nuit dernière, trop inquiet de recevoir encore une visite fantomatique cette nuit.

Se souvenant soudainement de la lettre destinée à la police, il s'empara de celle-ci et pris soin de l'emballer dans une enveloppe en oubliant sciemment le nom de l'expéditeur. Il la laissa sur son bureau bien en évidence et sorti de son appartement étudiant.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Un jour tu finira bien par te réveiller à l'heure ! Cria comiquement Kagami.

Il haussa les épaules, l'air de peu s'en préoccuper et répondit :

\- Au moins je ne dors pas en cours moi….

Kagami eut l'air outré durant quelques secondes avant de rétorquer :

\- Tu dors aussi mais personne ne te remarque avec ta faible présence à la c- Aïe Kuroko ! Fit-il en caressant son torse malmené.

\- Langage, Kagami-kun

Puis ils s'en allèrent vers leur établissement, l'un silencieux et l'autre maugréant.

Kuroko écoutait d'une oreilles distraite ce que Kagami lui racontait, sûrement une histoire sur son club de basket, tandis que ses pensées dérivèrent vers ses mésaventures d'hier soir. Il était si plongé dans ses songes qu'il ne vit pas la personne arrivé droit sur lui, plongé dans ses documents qu'il avait à la main. Ils se cognèrent tous les deux, Kuroko tombant par terre sous le choc et l'individu légèrement perturbé d'avoir eut une collision avec quelqu'un qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué au préalable.

L'étranger regarda Kuroko, les yeux légèrement arrondis de surprise avant de tendre sa main vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu. Tout va bien ?

Kuroko leva la tête vers la personne qui lui avait proposé de l'aide et retint son souffle. C'était un physique peu commun, se dit-il un peu impressionné. En effet, ses cheveux éclatant d'un rouge vif brillait sous la lumières des néons du couloirs. Son œil droit était de la même couleur que ses cheveux et son œil gauche d'un magnifique doré qui luisait en le fixant intensément. Malgré sa taille peu impressionnante à côté de son ami, il imposait une aura assez majestueuse et un certain charisme qui pourrait effrayé les gens au premier abord.

Hésitant, le bleuté prit la main tendue, se relevant par la force de l'individu et se courba en signe d'excuse.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, habituellement les gens ne me remarque pas et j'étais dans mes pensées.

L'étranger hocha la tête, continuant de le fixer étrangement comme si il avait affaire à un étrange spécimen. Son ami Kagami à ses côtés, semblait grogner d'agacement à voir Kuroko et l'autre petit gars se regardaient sans dire mot. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais et pris le bras de la tête bleue.

\- Aller Kuroko, on y va. Proclama-t-il, en tirant sur son bras, s'attirant un regard surpris du concerné et un visage un peu irrité de l'autre.

Ils s'en allèrent et ne semblèrent pas entendre la personne aux cheveux rouges murmurait :

\- Kuroko hein… ?

Il afficha un petit sourire et entreprit de se diriger dans la direction opposé à ce « Kuroko ». Il arriva devant une porte qu'il ouvrit et quatre paires d'yeux se fixèrent instantanément sur lui, l'évaluant avec étonnement de voir leur chef arrivait en retard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Aka-chin ? Demanda un immense étudiant si l'on en jugeait par son uniforme, la main dans un paquet de chips et les yeux las.

\- Rien Atsushi...j'ai juste eu une altercation avec un petit fantôme. Dis-il le sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

Un autre étudiant avec de courts cheveux bleus foncés fronça les sourcils et de sa main tannée, frotta l'arrière de son crâne, un peu ennuyé.

\- J'comprend rien. Tu t'es cogné contre quelqu'un quoi ?

Akashi tourna la tête vers Aomine, de son nom et hocha la tête.

\- Tu t'es pas fais mal au moins Akashicchi ? Demanda un très beau blond, l'air un peu inquiet que l'humeur étrangement joyeuse de leur chef soit en réalité les prémices d'une colère qui pourrait retombé sur eux.

\- Je ne pense pas que Akashi puisse se faire mal aussi facilement. De toute façon , je lui avais déjà donné son objet chanceux aujourd'hui. Plus important encore, de quoi parlais- tu lorsque tu disais avoir eu cette altercation ? Proclama un grand jeune homme à allure un peu étrange, les cheveux et les yeux vert, des lunettes continuellement poussés sur son nez par des doigts entourés de bandages et l'autre main tenant une petite peluche en forme de grenouille.

\- Ce n'est rien Shintarou. Oublie. J'ai juste rencontré quelqu'un d'intéressant. Fit Akashi.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, nos deux amis ressentaient différentes émotions. Kagami exprimaient haut et fort son mécontentement tandis que son ami aux cheveux bleus n'affichait qu'un air vaguement indifférent pourvu d'un petit peu de curiosité pour le garçon à la chevelure rouge qu'il venait de rencontrer. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on rencontrait un physique aussi atypique.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à rougir légèrement et secoua sa tête pour faire partir cette idée de sa tête sous le regard surpris de son ami

\- qu'est ce qui t'arrive tout à coup ? t'as de la fièvre ? Demande Kagami en posant sa grande main sur le front pâle de son ami.

Le dit ami dégagea brusquement sa main, indifférent sous le « hé ! » mécontent du plus grand qui avait l'air légèrement vexé par le geste de Kuroko.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Kagami-kun. Je ne peux pas devenir brusquement fiévreux d'une minute à l'autre.

\- On ne sait jamais avec toi…

Il s'arrêta de parler quand il vit le regard d'avertissement de Kuroko. Comment un gamin aussi petit et fragile pouvait lui donner des sueurs froides ? Un mystère encore non résolu à ce jour.

Toujours dans ces pensées, Taiga ne vit pas tout de suite son ami qui n'était plus à côté de lui mais légèrement derrière et qui portait une mine de plus en plus maugréante, étant visiblement ralenti par quelque chose.

\- Kuroko ? Pourquoi t'es si lent ?

\- Ce n'est rien Kagami-kun, je suis juste encore un peu fatigué, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit .

Kagami haussa les épaules, même si il était tout de même curieux. Il savait en ce moment que son ami n'était pas d'humeur bavarde, mais plutôt fracassante. Il se tut et continua à marcher dans les couloirs en direction du réfectoire, bien que plus lentement pour ne pas dépasser le bleuté.

Du côté de Tetsuya, la raison soudaine de son changement d'humeur et de son ralentissement n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit esprit qui lui tenait férocement la jambe, en pleurant et en gémissant à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

\- Maman, je veux ma maman ! Maman !

Kuroko soupira férocement, ne voulant pas exploser devant une allée pleine de personnes.

\- Kagami-kun, continue sans moi, je dois aller aux toilettes.

\- Ok, à toute à l'heure. Répondit celui-ci en continuant son chemin.

Tetsuya s'éloigna et entra dans les toilettes des garçons, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans les cabines et se tourna vers l'enfant qui lui avait lâcher la jambe entre temps, mais qui n'avait pas décider de se calmer.

\- Maman, Maman…..

\- Ecoute, je suis désolée, je ne suis pas ta mère.

\- Non ! Je veux maman ! Maman ! Maman !

Il à continuait à scander « maman » de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, les lumières de la salle s'éteignent brusquement, le son de l'enfant aussi.

A présent plongé dans l'obscurité, le bleuté sentit un léger froid l'envahir et l'angoisse commença à prendre le pas sur son caractère de nature très calme. Ça non plus, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé.

\- Gamin ? Il y a quelqu'un ?!

Personne ne lui répondit. Pas un seul bruit. Pas même celui de la ventilation habituelle.

Soudainement, la salle s'est rallumée. Devant lui, un visage dans le miroir qui n'était pas le sien.

Une femme, le visage déformé par la douleur, un morceau de verre brisé coincé dans sa tête. Des larmes coulées lentement de ses yeux bleus pâles, ses cheveux bleus clairs ensanglantés ressemblaient au siens.

\- Maman...Maman...où est maman ?

Il se détourna du visage de la femme pour voir le petit garçon de toute à l'heure qui le regardait. Lui aussi avait des yeux et des cheveux bleus. Qui était-ce ? Lui ? c'est impossible, ce petit garçon était un esprit.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Kuroko au garçon dont le visage pâle fixait à travers lui.

Le fantôme pencha la tête. Il s'approcha de Kuroko qui recula au fur et à mesure que l'enfant se rapprochait. Il avait terriblement peur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Jamais encore il n'avait eu aussi peur d'un fantôme, mais ce petit garçon le terrifiait.

Bientôt, il se retrouva collé au mur, incapable de fuir. La porte de la salle lui paraissait soudainement si loin, de l'autre côté.

L'entité s'arrêta juste en face de lui et lui prit la main. Sa petite main était si frêle dans celle de Tetsuya. Main contre main, l'enfant releva la tête et lui sourit. Un sourire si triste, si douloureux pour un enfant qui devait avoir à peine 5 ans.

\- Tetsuya. Je suis Tetsuya. Et toi ? Demande le petit garçon.

Le temps semblait s'arrêtait. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Tetsuya ? Il avait le même nom que lui ? qu'est ce qu'il se passe exactement là ? Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Moi ? Moi quoi ?

\- Toi. Qui es-tu ?

Brutalement, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et le fantôme s'évanouit, disparaissant. Kuroko se laissait glisser lentement contre le carrelage du mur derrière lui jusqu'à se retrouver par terre

\- Est ce que tu va bien ? Demande une voix au dessus de lui, sûrement son sauveur.

Il releva la tête et se fit face au même garçon que tout à l'heure, celui avec les yeux étrange. Il hocha distraitement la tête, les yeux dans le vide. Le jeune homme devant lui s'inquiéta visiblement de son état et lui tendit la main pour la seconde fois dans la journée.

\- Nous nous rencontrons dans des circonstances plutôt étrange n'est-ce pas ? Prend ma main, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Fit le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge.

Il prit sa main et se releva, murmurant un « merci ».

Juste avant de sortir de la salle de bain, le regard de Kuroko fut attiré par le miroir, où les yeux de la femme continuait à le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent enfin.

A suivre…


	4. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3

« TETSUYA »

Ils marchèrent sans dire un mot vers l'infirmerie, l'un d'un pas tranquille et l'autre le teint pale et malade. Parfaitement contrasté.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, le rouquin frappa puis entra sans entendre de réponse positive en retour. Kuroko le suivi et se demanda brièvement ou était passer l'infirmière de l'école, avant que l'autre n'ouvre la bouche pour parler :

\- Assis toi sur le lit, tu saignes

Il saignait ? l'autre du voir son air étonné car il montra du doigt son nez, duquel coulait un filet de sang qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

\- Met la tête en avant, surtout pas en arrière, je vais chercher quelque chose pour stopper le flux

Ils fit selon les consignes et mis sa main devant son visage, le sang afflua alors sur ses doigts rapidement tant est si bien qu'il commença à légèrement paniquer de la perte importante quand le rouquin revint vers lui avec une espèce de compresse et la lui donna.

\- Merci. Fit-il en attrapant l'objet et en le mettra à la place de sa main

L'autre hocha la tête.

\- Il me semble que l'on ne se connaisse pas, je m'appelle Akashi Seijurou, je suis le Président du Conseil des élèves.

Le président du conseil des élèves ? Ils avaient un conseil des élèves ? Depuis un an, jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'un conseil des élèves. A moins qu'il ne se soit réellement trop déconnecté du monde réel pour y faire vraiment attention.

\- Enchantée, Akashi-san . Je suis Kuroko-

\- Tetsuya, je sais. J'ai entendu ton ami te nommer la première fois.

Kuoko hocha la tête et n'intervient plus. Il ne savait plus quoi dire face à la personne qui l'avait trouvé en train de complètement paniquer dans les toilettes du lycée. Étrangement, la présence de Akashi lui intimer le calme.

\- Kuroko, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu étais écroulé par terre tout à l'heure ?

\- Je ne me sentais pas bien et je suis aller m'isoler un peu pour reprendre mon calme. Répondit-il machinalement. Mentir n'avait jamais été son fort mais il devait bien s'y efforcer. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais réussi à être totalement convaincant.

Akashi fixa l'autre garçon pendant quelques secondes, mettant celui-ci atrocement mal à l'aise, bien qu'il ne transmettait aucune émotion de son état actuel et s'approcha de lui, un léger sourire méprisant collé sur ses lèvres.

\- Je n'apprécie pas du tout que l'on me mente Kuroko

Kuroko fronça les sourcils, stupéfait de la curiosité mal placée et de l'arrogance de ce rouquin malvenu en face de lui. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix emprunt d'indifférence habituellement cachait une froideur certaine.

\- C'est bien dommage Akashi-san, parce que ce sera la seule réponse que tu auras

Le sourire de Akashi s'efface légèrement avant qu'il ne le retrouve mais cette fois ci, avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux

\- Tu es courageux, c'est tout à ton honneur….

Soudainement, une paire de ciseaux l'effleura et vint couper une petite parcelle de cheveux de Kuroko qui était toujours assis sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Il fixa Aksahi, choqué alors que celui-ci retira son arme et le rangea dans sa poche.

\- Mais ne me teste pas. Je suis absolu et personne ne discute mes ordres.

Aussi rapidement, Kuroko se leva de son lit et vint se planter fermement à hauteur de Akashi, même si il était plus petit, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu n'es qu'un élève qui étudie au lycée Teiko, tout comme moi. Je ne te connais pas et ne te dois pas plus de respect qu'à un autre être humain, Akashi-kun.

Les yeux du rouquin s'élargirent légèrement et avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole, Kuroko prit son sac de cours et partit sans dire un mot vers la porte de sortie avant de s'arrêter quelques instant pile face à elle.

\- Et merci pour tout à l'heure.

Et il partit pour de bon cette fois ci

D'un pas légèrement plus rapide que d'habitude du à son irritation, il s'en alla vers sa salle de classe, en colère et perturbé par l'étrange personnage qu'était Akashi Seijurou. Il ne fit pas attention devant lui et entra en collision avec quelqu'un qu'il ne regarda pas, s'excusant rapidement avant de poursuivre sa route.

De son côté, Akashi était resté immobile au beau milieu de l'infirmerie, encore secoué par l'audace de ce jeune homme aux cheveux bleu. Jamais encore on lui avait parlé comme cela. Intéressant...

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit et une tête aux cheveux vert apparut, la visage un peu surpris de trouver le président ici.

\- Akashi ?

Le dit Akashi sortit brutalement de ses songes et regarda le nouveau venu

\- Que fais-tu ici Shintarou ?

Celui monta sa main bandée

\- Je viens changer mes bandages et prendre mon objet chanceux de la journée, c'est une boîte de pansements.

\- Je vois.

\- Qui était-ce ? Demanda Midorima

Le rouquin se tourna complètement vers lui, un sourcil relevé en signe d'interrogation

\- Qui cela ?

\- Le garçon qui est parti si précipitamment de l'infirmerie et qui m'a par la même occasion bousculer sur son chemin.

Akashi étendit un léger sourire mais ses yeux restaient emprunt d'une certaine colère qui effraya Midorima. Qu'avait bien fait ce jeune homme pour énerver autant le rouquin ?

\- Personne Shintarou. Juste un idiot qui n'a pas compris comment fonctionnait cette école.

Un frisson passa à travers le corps de Midorima et il se trouva à avoir une légère pensée pour la prochaine victime du président du conseil des élèves.

De son côté, Kuroko frappa quelques fois à la porte de sa salle de cours en sachant pertinemment que son professeur ne remarquera pas son absence ou même sa présence et entra.

Il alla discrètement s'asseoir à sa place, juste derrière Kagami et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre. Les cours de mathématiques étaient si ennuyeux.

En effet, même si Kuroko se trouvait habituellement dans la classe B-2 et Kagami dans la classe C-1, ils avaient quelques cours communs.

Il aperçut au loin une forme se distinguer et en se concentrant, il vit une silhouette humaine sur le terrain de sport, en bas de l'immeuble.

La chose était flou, noire et étrangement, Kuroko avait l'impression qu'elle le fixait. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas de corps à proprement parler, et donc, pas d'yeux pour voir.

Une sueur froide coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, les larmes vinrent s'immiscées dans ses yeux bleus. Il ressentait une telle douleur et une telle tristesse en regardant cette forme approximative qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

\- Kuroko ? Kuroko ?!

La voix de Kagami le tira de ses pensées et il se tourna vers son ami qui avait une mine inquiète.

\- Ça va mec ? Tu pleures…

\- Juste une poussière Kagami. Ce n'est rien. Fit-il en s'essuyant le visage.

Lorsqu'il retourna son visage vers le terrain de sport encore une fois, la forme n'était plus là.

Il se mit alors à se concentrer sur son cours, quand soudainement, quelque chose se passa sur son bureau. Il y eut un bruit, que visiblement personne n'entendit. C'était un son, comme celui d'une craie sur un tableau. Au fur et à mesure, des lettres écrites au feutre noir apparurent sur sa table, les lettres surgirent petit à petit jusqu'à ne former qu'un mot. Ou plutôt un nom, en lettre majuscule.

TETSUYA

A suivre…..


	5. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE 4

« KAEDE KUROKO »

Kuroko continuait de fixer son nom gravé à l'indélébile sur sa table de cours, l'air terrifié. Il balaya la classe de son regard bleu, mais ne vit aucune entité. Finalement, lorsqu'il revint aux lettres marquées, elles n'étaient plus là, comme si elle n'avaient jamais étaient écrites. Il se frotta les yeux, en proie à l'inquiétude. Serait-il le manque de sommeil qui lui jouait des tours ?

Quand la cloche retentit, Kuroko n'attendit pas son ami qui essaya de lui parler. Il prit son sac et sortit précipitamment de la salle, se dirigeant à la hâte jusqu'aux toilettes.

Il devait revoir ce garçon. Il devait faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec les autres esprits et lui parler. Peut être aurait-il des réponses ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout était en train de changer autour de lui ? Rien n'était plus comme à l'habituel ….Les rêves, les lumières qui s'éteignent, les femmes dans les miroirs et les enfants qui lui ressemblaient.

Il avait peur mais il devait savoir.

Les mains tremblantes, il baissa la poignée des toilettes des hommes et entra. Il n'y avait rien. Il se dirigea lentement devant le miroir, les yeux baissés. Rassemblant son courage, il leva les yeux mais tout ce qu'il vit n'était rien d'autre que son reflet dans la glace, effrayés et de la pâleur d'un mort, fait ironique si l'on y pense. Il se dit brièvement qu'a ce train là, les morts auraient l'air bientôt plus vivants que lui.

_ Maman….je veux ma maman….

Tetsuya se retourna à la hâte et vit le petit garçon face à lui. Il regardait le miroir dans lequel son image s'était reflétée il y a quelques secondes. Il fit volte face et vit cette fois la femme de l'autre fois.

Cela devait vraisemblablement être la maman de son mini moi. Bien qu'en y regardant d'un peu plus près, le petit garçon avait de yeux un peu plus sombres que les siens et ses cheveux semblaient d'une teinte plus clair. Mais son visage était le même que lui, c'était effrayant.

_ Ta maman est celle qui est dans le miroir n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon le fixa et hocha la tête, ses pleurs semblaient s'être calmés depuis tout à l'heure.

_ Pourquoi est-elle à l'intérieur ?

_ Maman est coincée. Une méchante personne l'a mise dedans.

_ Une méchante personne ? De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Kuroko.

_ Un méchant Monsieur l'a enfermé la dedans en prononçant des mots bizarres….fit le petit garçon

Jamais encore il n'avait entendu parler d'individus qui enfermaient des fantômes dans des miroirs.

_ Je vois….à quoi ressemblait ce Monsieur ?

_ Je ne sais pas…..Maman m'a dit de m'enfuir avant qu'il n'arrive. Elle ne peux pas parler là où elle est.

Cette histoire semblait de plus en plus étrange.

_ Et tu attends de moi que je la sorte du miroir ? Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas cette capacité.

Le garçon trembla et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues blanches sous l'œil paniqué de Kuroko.

_ D'accord, d'accord, je vais essayer. Je te promet rien mais je vais essayer.

Cela calma l'enfant et il acquiesça. Kuroko soupira de soulagement et s'accroupit auprès de lui

_ D'abord, j'aimerai que tu me dises comme tu t'appelle.

_ Je suis Tetsuya Kuroko.

Ok. Décidément, il était tombé dans un monde parallèle où il était apparemment mort. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas, cela lui faisait peur. Tant de choses nouvelles qui se passaient en même temps…

_ D'accord. Et ta maman ?

_ Elle s'appelle Kaede Kuroko.

Kaede Kuroko ? Ce nom lui sembla vaguement familier...Il se rappela soudain que son père lui parlait souvent de sa sœur quand il était petit, morte dans un accident avec son fils. Soudain, les choses semblèrent prendre plus de sens et il soupira, même si appeler son fils de la même manière que son neveu n'était pas la meilleure idée que sa tante avait eu. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, pas même vu une photo d'elle, donc il n'aurait jamais pu la reconnaître.

Il se releva et se mis face à elle, qui le fixait impassiblement, de la même expression que son père et la sienne.

_ Bonjour, je m'appelle Tetsuya, je suis le fils de Kotaro Kuroko, je suis votre neveu.

Elle prit une expression surprise, une légère joie passa sur son visage et son sourire s'épanouit un peu. C'était drôle comme il trouvait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa tante qu'à ses deux parents.

_ Je me demande qui vous à fait cela….

Le visage de Kaede sembla se faner et une mine triste vint s'appliquer sur son joli visage qui avait l'air encore si jeune. Elle bougea et sa main vint cacher son œil, comme pour lui faire passer un message.

_ Quoi ? Il n'avait plus d'oeil ?

Elle secoua la tête et garda sa main caché sur son œil et de l'autre, pointa quelque chose sur la poitrine de Kuroko. Sa cravate rouge.

Soudainement, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et les deux fantômes s'évanouirent mais Kuroko aperçut leur visage angoissés avant qu'ils ne se volatilisent.

_ Tetsuya ? Quelle surprise….

Kuroko fit volte face pour se retrouva face à Akashi-Kun, son sourire méprisable toujours sur ses lèvres et son attitude toujours aussi arrogante.

_ Akashi-Kun.

_ Quelle froideur envers ton bienfaiteur.

_ Mon bienfaiteur ? c'est vrai, vous m'avez secouru. Oh, aurai-je oublié aussi que vous m'avez agressé avec des ciseaux ? Fit sèchement Kuroko, passablement sarcastique, ce qui ne plut vraiment pas à son interlocuteur.

Akashi souffla, comme épuisé par son comportement enfantin et avança vers lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas de plus dans sa direction, il se fit violemment projeté par une force invisible contre le mur derrière lui, cognant légèrement sa tête contre le carrelage. Kuroko eut aussi l'air désemparé que lui, et un peu effrayé par les potentielle blessure du garçon aux cheveux écarlates.

_ Laisse le tranquille ! Méchant !

Kuroko vit que le petit garçon Tetsuya avait poussé Akashi par sa propre volonté. Ce petit esprit était donc un poltergeist. Un esprit capable d'interagir physiquement avec les vivants. Il aurait dû y penser lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, quand il s'était accroché à lui comme à une bouée.

Il vit que Akashi se releva tant bien que mal en murmurant ce qui semblait être « saleté ...tu va me le payer…. »

_ Akashi-Kun, tu va bien ?

Il rencontra des yeux hétéro chromatiques furieux et sous la pression de ce regard, recula soudainement :

_ Comment as tu fais cela ? ! cria Seijurou, en colère.

_ Quoi ? Non ce n'était pas moi !

_ Oh alors c'était quoi ?

_ Je-

Il ne pouvait décidément pas dire la vérité et que c'était l'esprit d'un petit garçon mort qui l'avait fait percuté le mur.

Son silence fut pris comme une preuve suffisante de sa culpabilité puisque Akashi attrapa son bras violemment et sortit de la salle avec lui sous ses protestations.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Lâches moi ! Le prochain cours va commencer en plus !

_ Je suis le président du conseil des élèves, il t'excuserons si tu étais avec moi.

Il le traîna jusqu'à une porte où était marqué « Bureau du conseil des élèves » et entra, attrapant toujours le poignet de Kuroko, le faisant grimacer. Il réussit à se dégager et massa son bras douloureux. Akashi avait eut une forte poigne sur son poignet délicat.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'ils n'étaient décidément pas seuls. Il y avait quatre autres garçons dans la salle avec eux, tous ayant l'air aussi étrange que leur sois disant président.

Le premier qui avait attraper son regard bleu était géant. Il avait une masse musculaire qui lui faisait un peu peur et devait faire au moins deux mètres. Ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient violets et son visage affichait un air ennuyé. Kuroko remarqua qu'il se gavait de chips goût crevettes et il fit une mine dégoûté.

Celui à côté de lui était si souriant que cela l'effraya plus qu'aucun d'entre eux. Il avait l'air d'un top modèle et le regardait avec enthousiasme de ses yeux bruns. Ses cheveux blonds semblaient étrangement briller sous le soleil qui irradiait derrière la fenêtre du bureau.

Le troisième était aussi grand que le blond mais son air renfrogné lui rappela vaguement le visage de Kagami, même si sa carnation était plus sombre que celle de son ami. Il avait de court cheveux bleu nuits et ses yeux semblaient de la même couleur.

Le dernier avait l'air familier mais il ne s'y attarda pas trop. Il avait du le croiser par hasard dans les couloirs. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient verts. Il portait des lunettes rectangulaires, ses mains étant couvert de bandages et il était aussi immenses que les autres.

En comparaison, Akashi avait l'air minuscule à leur côté. Cela lui faisait sourire, ce que le garçon aux cheveux rouge remarqua.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

Son léger sourire s'évanouit et il revint au visage impassible habituel.

_ Euh, Akashi, à qui tu parles ? Fit le grand garçon aux teint sombre.

_ Tu ne vois pas Daiki, je parle à ce petit gars là. Fit Akashi en montrant Kuroko du doigt.

Tous les regard convergèrent vers lui et ce fut comme si il était apparut de nul part. Tout le monde sembla surpris et « Daiki » sursauta en lâchant un gros « oh putain,un fantôme ! »

_ Je ne suis décidément pas un fantôme. Je m'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya. J'ai été emmené ici contre mon gré et maintenant, je vais partir.

Puis se retourna pour partir. Il fut toutefois retenu par la même main qui l'avait maltraité quelques instants auparavant.

_ Ne compte pas t'en sortir aussi facilement. Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure n'était absolument pas normal. Et crois moi, nous avons tous l'habitude de l'étrange. Maintenant, parles.

Et merde.

A suivre….


	6. Chapitre 5

CHAPITRE 5

« LA VERITE »

_ Parles maintenant. Fit Akashi.

Kuroko ne put que rester silencieux alors que tous le monde le fixer, attendant une réponse qui ne vint jamais.

_ Akashi, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Midorima.

_ Ouais, pourquoi as-tu amené cette pauvre créature innocente Akashicchi ? Fit Kise d'un ton plaignant qui fit lever un sourcil à Kuroko. Cet homme lui faisait penser à un chien.

_ Créature innocente ? Fit Kuroko, confus.

_ Oui, enfin regardes -toi ! Tu ferais même pas de mal à une mouche ! Continua le blond, le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha de Kuroko et écarta ses bras comme pour venir l'enlacer. Avant qu'il en puisse atteindre son objectif, ou plutôt sa victime, Kuroko fit un pas de côté et le blond tomba pathétiquement par terre sous le regard impassible de Tetsuya. Quel homme étrange et effrayant.

Un rire lui fit tourner la tête et il vit que le gars qui avait été nommé « Daiki » par Akashi était en train de ricaner sur Kise qui était complètement affalé sur le sol, plaignant son visage magnifique.

_ Ahah, je t'aime bien p'tit ! Toute personne qui traite Kise comme ça mérite mon respect ! Je vais t'appeler Tetsu.

Il trouva soudainement ces gens un peu trop familier à son goût.

Il entendit un soupir à ces côté et vit Akashi se masser l'arrête de son nez. Qui lui avait mis des gamins pareils comme camarades ?

_ Ce n'est pas ce qui importe. Kuroko, tout à l'heure, tu m'as fait percuter le mur avec une telle force que cela n'aurait jamais été possible pour un gabarit comme toi. Dis la vérité.

Tout le monde s'était tut, sous le choc qu'un aussi petit bout d'homme ait put faire cela à leur chef . Et qu'il s'en soit sorti vivant, ce qui était encore plus choquant.

_ Ce n'était pas moi.

_ Alors qui était-ce bon sang ? Akashi sembla perdre patience, ses sourcils froncés fit déglutir les autres dans la pièce, sauf Kuroko qui était visiblement suicidaire

_ Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé mais je ne suis pas plus au courant que toi.

Un silence semblait s'éterniser, mettant mal à l'aise Kuroko et les autres hommes dans la pièce.

_ Tu mens encore Tetsuya.

_ Je ne mens pas Akashi-Kun. Et arrête de m'appeler Tetsuya. Je n'aime pas cela.

« Oh mon Dieu ». C'était la phrase qui résonna dans la tête de Aomine, Kise, Midorima et Murasakibara à ce moment là. Kuroko avait vraiment dit cela à Akashi ?

Apparemment oui, au vu du regard absolument surpris et furieux de celui-ci.

Il s'apprêta à dire quelques chose quand le regard de Kuroko fut attiré sur quelque chose.

Un esprit. Un esprit était présent dans la pièce. C'était une fille. Elle semblait avoir environ une dizaine d'années et ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient d'un joli rose pâle, comme les Sakura en pleine saison. Elle semblait vouloir parler mais n'arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Il comprit néanmoins ce qu'elle semblait dire. Son nom. Momoi. Momoi Satsuki.

Elle était posté à côté de Aomine Daiki, et le regarda d'un air triste. Elle avait visiblement un message à faire passer.

_ Tetsuya, tu écoutes ce que je dis ! Que regardes-tu depuis tout à l'heure ? Fit la voix d'Akashi qui le fit retourner dans le monde des vivants.

Il tourna la tête vers lui et son visage en colère.

_ Eh bien j'attends. La vérité cette fois-ci.

Sans qu'il ne puisse arrêter, il prononça :

_ Connaissez-vous Momoi-san ?

Ce fut comme si il avait annoncé la mort de quelqu'un qu'ils chérissaient. Ce qui était un peu le cas mais cela devait faire longtemps si il regardait l'âge de Momoi.

_ Comment- ? Fit Aomine, le visage dévasté

Le géant fit un pas menaçant en avant

_ Comment tu connais Sa-Chin ?

Kuroko sembla lui même choqué des mots qui étaient sortis sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Jamais il n'avait voulu leur faire part de la présence de l'esprit.

_ Je- C'est à dire….

Son menton fut violemment tourner vers un visage aux yeux rouges et dorés et pendant quelques instants, il fut prit d'un violent vertige en voyant ses yeux qui semblaient fixer au plus profond de lui, comme si Tetsuya était une énigme qui fallait absolument résoudre. Ses jambes tremblaient et son visages rougissait, cela ne lui était jamais arriver auparavant.

_ Tu as cette fois intérêt à tout dire.

Kuroko soupira et se dégagea de son emprise, ses joues rougissantes se calmèrent un peu mais il resta rose durant ses explications. Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant.

_ Je peux voir les esprits. Je les vois comme je vous vois.

Il fit attention à ne regarder que Akashi, par peur de voir la réaction de tout le monde.

Il n'eut aucune expression sur le visage du garçon face à lui,à part une brève hocha la tête avec un petit sourire que Kuroko qualifia de sournois.

C'était tout ? Pas de cri ? Pas d'insultes? Aucune personne ne lui criait qu'il était un monstre ?

_ C'est tout l'effet que cela te fait ? Demanda malgré lui Kuroko, confus.

_ Je te l'ai dit Tetsuya, nous avons nous aussi notre lot de bizarrerie. C'était donc un esprit qui m'a fait percuté le mur...Je comprend mieux.

Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui serait plus étrange de vois des fantômes ? Akashi ne semblait pas surpris, fait étonnant considérant ce qu'il venait de révéler

_ Assis toi et discutons. Depuis combien de temps tu vois ces choses ?

Kuroko obéis et pour la première fois, vit les expression concentrés sur tous les visages alors qu'il se sentait fixer comme une bête de foire. Bizarrement, il n'aima pas que l'on traite les esprit de « choses » et le fit remarquer.

_Ce ne sont pas des choses. Ce sont des esprits, des entités.

Cela déconcerta Akashi.

_ Très bien, je recommence, depuis combien de temps vois-tu ces entités ?

_ Depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne. Je ne m'en rendais pas forcément compte quand j'étais enfant jusqu'à ce que je rencontre un fantôme dont l'œil semblait sortir de son orbite et qui avait l'air de vouloir me tuer dans la cave de ma maison

Tout le monde grimaça et avaient l'air de vouloir vomir, sauf Akashi qui regardait le visage impassible de Kuroko, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

_ Tu semble avoir l'habitude pour raconter cela comme si c'était normal.

_ C'est normal. Pour moi en tout cas. Je vois des esprits qui ont rencontrés une mort horrible tous les jours de ma vie.

_ Mais que veulent-ils exactement ? Je veux dire, les esprits que tu rencontres ? Fit le garçon aux cheveux verts en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, Midorima.

Kuroko se tourna vers lui et répondit.

_ La plupart du temps, quelque chose les retient sur terre. Cela peut être pour résoudre leur propres mort, un message à faire passer et plus effrayant, par vengeance.

_ Je vois. C'est intéressant, cela pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses. Marmonna Midorima avant d'apercevoir le regard noir de Akashi et l'air surprit de Tetsuya

_ Attends, attends ! Fit Aomine, pourquoi nous as-tu demandé si on connaissait Satsuki ?

Les autres attendit sa réponse avec impatience avant que Kise ne réponde avec un sérieux étrange pour lui :

_ C'est parce qu'elle est là n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête et tout le monde regarda autour de la pièce, comme si ils s'attendaient à apercevoir ce fantôme.

_ Elle est juste à côté de Aomine-Kun depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne comprend pas quelque chose par contre.

Les occupants de la pièces fixèrent la zone vide à côté de Aomine qui avait commencer à pâlir à l'idée d'avoir un fantôme à ses côtés, même si c'était celui de son amie d'enfance.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas ? Fit Akashi

_ Elle semble vouloir parler sans succès. C'est comme si les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche même si elle essayait.

Aomine eut l'air attristé et hésitant, il répondit :

_ Satsuki était muette….j'en reviens pas, même dans sa mort, elle reste incapable de prononcer un mot ! c'est injuste ! Fait chier !

Il avait l'air de vouloir casser quelques chose mais Kuroko se leva et vint poser son bras sur son épaule. Cela eut l'air de le calmer et le plus grand entreprit de le fixer, légèrement surprit du contact délicat sur son bras plus fort.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Aomine-Kun, elle sourit en ce moment.

Aomine sourit tristement et dit :

_ Alors pourquoi reste-t-elle ici ?

Kuroko fixa Satsuki et lut rapidement sur ses lèvres. Il rit un peu, ce qui choqua un peu Aomine devant lui.

_ Elle dit que c'est parce que « Dai-chan ne peut pas prendre soin de lui-même ». Elle reste parce qu'elle vous aime tous. Cela arrive parfois.

Les épaules de Aomine se courbèrent sur lui même et il laissa échapper une larme qui fit remonter quelques émotions chez Kuroko. Un garçon si fort qui pleurait lui faisait quelque chose, évidemment. Quand il rouvrit ses yeux bleus foncés, il sourit si violemment à Kuroko que celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sursauter

_ Merci Tetsu. J'avais besoin d'entendre cela apparemment.

Il hocha la tête et déclara un « de rien » hésitant.

_ Vois-tu d'autres esprits ici ? Fit Kise, dont le visage était plein de larmes d'émotions.

Il secoua la tête et dit qu'il n'y avait que Momoi-san. Et il fronça les sourcils.

_ J'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous n'avez absolument pas l'air surprit par tout cela. Akashi-kun, pourquoi dis-tu que vous avez votre lot de bizarrerie ?

Akashi soupira, hésitant, puis se dit que le fait que Kuroko leur ai fait confiance avec son secret sordide leur permettrait d'être quitte.

_ Comment dire...nous avons l'habitude de « chasser » ces esprits. Ou en tout cas, ceux qui posent problèmes.

Kuroko fit les yeux ronds, et un malaise se présenta dans son estomac pour finir par remonter par la gorge, formant une boule de stress. Comment ça chasser ?

_ « Chasser » que veut-tu dire exactement ? Vous les envoyez de l'autre côté ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir

_ Eh bien, on espère. Nous ne voyons pas les fantômes comme toi, nous ne faisons que sentir leur présence, c'est ce que sont les Chasseurs. On s'occupe d'examiner une pièce et de faire en sorte que celle-ci soit purifié après notre passage. Fit Midorima à sa droite.

Les sourcils de Kuroko se froncèrent. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Pourtant, le fait qu'il ai pu rencontrer des personnes qui comprenaient ce qu'il ressentait aurait dû lui faire plaisir, le soulager d'un fardeau. Au lieu de cela, tout l'inverse se produisait. Quelque chose lui disait que ces étudiants ne savaient pas dans quoi ils s'embarquaient.

_ Depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous faites cela au juste ?

Cela devait bien être la première pour Kuroko qu'il parlait autant. Ce fut Murasakibara, qui jusque là avait été silencieux, sûrement trop occupé à manger pour parler.

_ Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes petit. Nos parents sont ou étaient chasseurs et nous ont appris le métier si l'on peut dire.

Voilà qui était de plus en plus étrange. Son visage devint de plus en plus crispé, et Kuroko s'adressa à tout le monde

_ Je vois. C'était vous pour le fantôme des toilettes des hommes de ce lycée ?

Akashi hocha la tête et Kise répondit :

_ Oui, nous avons fait l'exorcisme parfaitement ! On à réussi à chasser le fantôme avec succès !

Les yeux de Tetsuya se firent durent et fusillèrent Kise qui glapit et vint se cacher derrière le corps de Aomine, chose plutôt inutile au vu de leurs corps pareillement construits.

_ Vous vous êtes complètement foiré oui ! Si coincer des esprits dans des miroirs est ce que vous appelez « exorciser » alors oui, bravo !

Akashi soupira de surprise qu'ils n'aient pas correctement fait le « ménage » et répondit :

_ Coincer ? Dans un miroir ? Cela veut dire que nous avons échoué dans notre tâche….

Ce mot semblait lui arracher la gorge.

_ En effet. Allez réparer votre erreur Tetsuya, fermement.

_ Et comment ? Si notre exorcisme n'a pas marché, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions faire en sorte que cela marche cette fois ci. Fit Midorima, triturant nerveusement son bandage.

_ A moins que tu ne viennes avec nous. Répondit soudainement Akashi, un sourire en coin.

_ C'est ce que tu avais prévu n'est-ce pas? Tu voulais depuis le début que je sois impliqué avec vous…

La mine réjouie de Akashi confirma ses soupçons. Kuroko soupira

_ Juste pour cette fois d'accord ? Parce que il se trouve que le fantôme était ma tante…

Cela rendit Akashi confus, les yeux un peu plus ouvert que d'habitude et derrière lui, Aomine s'écria :

_ Quoi, ta tante ?! Mais comment a-t-elle atterrie ici ?

_ Je pense que c'est à cause de mon petit cousin, son fils. Il est mort lui aussi et il me semble que de l'autre côté de la rue se trouve l'école primaire Teiko. Ils ont dû mourir là bas...je ne sais pas vraiment.

_ Oui, c'est une raison plausible. Déclara le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

_ Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi comptaient-ils rester ici et pourquoi sont-ils mort ? De quelle manière ? Dit Tetsuya, la mine renfrogné.

_ Cela n'est pas important, l'important c'est de les renvoyer.

_ Et comment ?! Où veut-tu les envoyer exactement ? Tu veux les faire partir par la force peut être ? Cria Kuroko, faisant sursauter les autres à côté.

Akashi restait imperturbable.

_ Oui, c'est exactement en quoi l'exorcisme consiste. Nous les renvoyons, peu importe où, tant qu'ils ne posent plus de problèmes dans notre monde.

Les poings de Kuroko se serra. Il n'arrivait pas à croire une chose aussi injuste. Alors oui, peut être que voir des esprits depuis longtemps le rendait sensible à ce qui leur arriver, mais il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir un tel sentiment d'injustice pour eux.

_ Faites ce que vous voulez. Je vais venir avec vous, mais je ferai les choses à ma façon.

Akashi sembla vouloir protester mais il le coupa

_ Ce n'est pas négociable. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous fassiez une chose aussi horrible.

_ De quel côté es-tu exactement ? Fit soudainement Midorima. Tu plains les morts et accuses les vivants de vouloir se défendre ? Es-tu conscient de ce qu'ils peuvent faire dans notre monde si nous les laissons errer sur Terre sans rien faire ?

_ Oui je sais ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? j'ai vu assez d'horreur dans ma vie pour savoir qu'un esprit est dangereux. Mais les exorciser sans même savoir où cela va les emmener et les forcer à disparaître de ce monde sans même écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire me paraît cruel.

C'est drôle. Jamais encore il n'avait voulu écouter un fantôme quand on le lui avait demandé. Et maintenant, il prônait cela devant un groupe d'étudiant. Brièvement, il repensa à la dernière chose que lui avait demandé la femme aux cheveux noirs de la dernière fois et la vision d'une lettre anonyme posée sur sa table fit tilt. Après tout cela, il faudrait qu'il pense au fait d'envoyer la lettre à la police aussi vite que possible.

Akashi parla d'un ton énervé mais résigné

_ Très bien, viens avec nous. Peut être alors que tu changera d'avis

_ C'est peu probable.

A suivre…...


	7. Chapitre 6

CHAPITRE 6

« MALEDICTION»

Et voila qu'il se retrouvait dans les toilettes des hommes. Encore une fois. Mais cette fois-ci accompagné par cinq autres étudiants tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres.

Il regarda autour de lui, ne voyant personne, pas même le petit Tetsuya.

_ Tu vois quelque chose ? Fit la voix de Aomine derrière lui.

Il secoua la tête, concentré.

_ Tetsuya ? Tetsuya ?

Il ne vit pas la mine confuse de tout le monde derrière son dos mais le devina aisément.

_ Euh...Tetsu ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

_ Idiot. Mon petit cousin s'appelle aussi Tetsuya.

Aomine rumina, déclarant doucement qu'il n'était pas un idiot et que sa tante était bizarre pour avoir appelé son fils par le prénom de son neveu. Kuroko arrêta ses protestations par un coup à l'estomac, faisant jurer Aomine alors que celui-ci se frottait le ventre.

_ Putain Tetsu, pour un petit gars, tu frappes fort ! Tu m'as fait mal.

_ Oui je sais. Et je ne suis pas petit, vous êtes tous anormalement grand. Maintenant tais toi, je me concentre.

Il entendit un « tch » derrière lui et un petit rire moqueur de Kise avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, se concentrant sur le visage du petit fantôme.

Un air glacial souffla à travers la pièce, faisant frissonner ceux qui étaient présent, et Kuroko rouvrit les yeux, apercevant devant lui son petit cousin, qui le regardait les yeux plein de fureur.

_ Tu es avec ces méchantes personnes ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste !

_ Il est là n'est-ce pas ? Fit Akashi, sentant la présence de l'esprit à côté.

Kuroko ne répondit pas, s'accroupissant au niveau de son cousin.

_ Je suis désolé Tetsuya mais je te promet que ce ne sont pas des méchantes personnes. Ils se sont trompés en envoyant ta maman dans le miroir. Ils voulaient juste l'envoyer dans un monde meilleur que celui-ci.

_ Pourquoi ? On veut rester ici ! Je ne veux pas partir et maman m'a dit qu'elle resterait près de moi ! On ne veut aller nul part !

_ Mais pourquoi ? Ça doit être ennuyeux ici, à ne rien faire d'autre que de errer sans personne pour te voir. Pourquoi veut-tu rester ici ?

Les yeux du garçon se baissèrent et sa mine se fit triste.

_ A cause du méchant Monsieur à côté de toi, celui à l'oeil rouge et doré, je ne peux plus aller là où je dois être.

_ Et où doit-tu être ?

_ De l'autre côté, dans mon ancienne école.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Kuroko, le faisant sautant de surprise. Il se retourna pour voir la mine interrogative de Akashi.

_ Que dit-il ?

_ Il dit que, à cause de toi, il ne peut pas retourner à l'école primaire. Je dois lui demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit y retourner.

Il se tourna encore une fois vers Tetsuya et lui posa la question. Le petit répondit doucement :

_ Je dois surveiller.

_ Tu dois surveiller ? Qui dois-tu surveiller ? Tetsuya…..comment es-tu mort exactement ?

Tout à coup, le petit garçon éclata en larme, les bruits de ses pleurs résonnant dans la salle. Du côté des cinq autres étudiants,il entendirent un son si strident qu'ils furent obligés de se boucher les oreilles, le bruits étant insupportable.

_ Kuroko, c'est quoi ça ?! Fit Midorima, criant par dessus le bruit.

_ Juste Tetsuya qui pleure.

Kuroko entoura les épaules du garçon, tapotant maladroitement son dos dans un signe réconfortant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de contact physique aussi proche.

_ Je suis désolé ! Maman ! Je suis désolé !

_ Ca va...ça ira...chut Tetsuya, je suis là, calmes toi.

Petit à petit, les sanglots du petit garçons ne devinrent que reniflements et ses doigts délicats vinrent agripper la chemise de Kuroko, ses épaules tressautant encore un peu.

_ Sensei….il m'avait dit de l'attendre après les cours après que tout le monde soit parti, pour parler de mes notes scolaires….mais maman est venu me chercher….j'étais déjà mort. Maman m'a cherché partout dans l'école tard le soir….elle est morte aussi. …..il lui à enfoncé le bout de miroir dans la tête…...Elle est morte aussi.

Bien que des larmes commencèrent à poindre aux coins des yeux de Kuroko, il se refusa de les laisser couleur et au lieu de cela, enlaça plus fort le garçon dans ses bras.

_ Je suis désolé Tetsuya. C'est pour ça que tu voulais rester ? Pour surveiller ton professeur ? Parce qu'il pourrait faire encore des victimes comme toi et ta mère ?

Le garçon hocha la tête et ses petits poings vinrent essuyer ses yeux.

Derrière Kuroko, Akashi fronça les sourcils et demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tetsuya ?

Kuroko se releva et se tourna vers les étudiants qui fixer la scène avec des yeux sérieux

_ Apparemment, le professeur de Tetsuya est celui qui l'a tué, lui et sa mère. Ils veulent rester ici pour le surveiller et veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse pas plus de victime.

_ QUOI ?! Tu veux dire qu'un professeur de primaire aurait fait ça ?! Il faut appeler les autorités ! Fit Kise paniqué.

_ En effet, Fit Akashi. Je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'il ne fasse plus de mal. J'ai besoin d'avoir le nom de ce professeur.

Kuroko ne comprit pas trop sa phrase mais se retourna pour poser la question au petit garçon.

_ Il s'appelle Shiroi-Sensei.

Il fit part du nom du professeur à Akashi qui hocha la tête.

_ Bien. Il est temps de passer à l'exorcisme maintenant. Si les mots n'ont pas marchés, nous avons besoin de trouver les corps des défunts et de les brûler.

Kuroko fit de gros yeux et s'écria

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas brûler des cadavres !

_ Nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est comme ça que ça marche. Tu ne connais pas ce métier Tetsuya, fait ton boulot et laisse nous faire le notre.

Kuroko soupira de colère et abandonna pour se retourner vers le jeune Tetsuya 

_ Tetsuya. Nous devons vous envoyer de l'autre côté maintenant. Nous veillerons à ce que ce professeur soit correctement puni. Tu dois nous dire où sont vos corps.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et dit :

_ Maman est enterré au cimetière de la ville. Mon corps n'a jamais été retrouvé mais je sais où il est. ….

_ Où ça ? Tetsuya, tu dois nous laisser retrouvé ton corps.

_ Il est chez Sensei. Dans le frigo situé dans la cave.

Kuroko avait envie de vomir. Quel personne pourrait faire cela à un enfant ? Décidément, les vivants lui faisait plus peur que les morts parfois. Il fit part des révélations aux autres et Akashi prit la parole alors que les autres étudiants prirent une mine dégoûtée. 

_ J'appellerai les autorités pour le leur dire.

_ Excuses moi Akashi-Kun, mais comment pourrait-tu leur dire cela sans que cela ne soit complètement suspect ?

_ Mon père fait parti de la police, chose pratique lorsque l'on veut trouver des corps sans que cela ne soit étrange. Je lui demanderai de brûler le corps là bas. Quant à nous, il est temps de rendre une petite visite à Madame Kuroko.

Tout le monde soupira, à part Kuroko qui les regarda, confus de leur mine triste.

_ Quoi ?

Ce fut Aomine qui répondit :

_ Disons que déterrer les morts n'est pas une activité que l'on affectionne particulièrement.

_ Dis comme ça...je peux comprendre. Bien alors amusez-vous. Je retourne en classe.

Il voulait juste disparaître et ne plus s'impliquer dans cette folle histoire. Ce fut Akashi, encore une fois qui le retint avec un petit sourire sur son joli visage. Kuroko secoua la tête et rougit légèrement en pensant au visage de l'autre garçon.

_ Tetsuya, ne penses pas t'en tiré comme cela. Tu viens avec nous. Rendez-vous à 20h devant le cimetière ce soir. SI tu ne viens pas….eh bien, tu ne veux pas savoir. Viens, c'est un ordre.

Et sur ce, il partit à la place de Kuroko, qui resta bouche bée. Un ordre ? Un ordre ?! Et puis quoi encore ! Comme si il allait être impressionnée par des menaces aussi vides !

_ Tu devrai venir Kuroko Ce garçon fantôme à l'air de te faire confiance. Il ne voudra jamais que l'on déterre par nous même le cadavre de sa mère. Finis ce que tu as commencé. Fit Midorima avant de partir à la suite de Akashi, avec Murasakibara.

Il n'y avait plus que Kise et Aomina dans la salle avec lui maintenant.

_ Tetsu...Je suis désolé que tu sois impliqué avec nous.

Kuroko se tourna vers Aomine, surpris qu'au moins un des ces garçons se sente coupable pour sa situation. Il sourit un peu et répondit.

_ merci Aomine-Kun. Je suis impliqué depuis le jour où j'ai pu voir mon premier fantôme je pense. C'est ce que je suis, même si je ne comprend pas pourquoi je peux voir ces choses. D'un autre côté, je suis heureux que ce soit moi plutôt qu'un autre.

Kise et Aomine eut l'air confus.

_ Pourquoi cela ?

Kuroko fit une mine attristé, les yeux baissés et la boule au ventre, comme pour retenir ses larmes.

_ Parce que le monde que je vois est si horrible...je ne souhaite à personne d'être capable de le voir.

Et sur ce, il sortit de pièce, sans attendre de réponse.

A suivre…...


	8. Chapitre 7

CHAPITRE 7

« PROFANATEURS »

Kuroko fixa, impassible, l'entrée du cimetière en face de lui. Il s'était finalement décidé à venir, et Dieu sait pourquoi. Il était à peu près sur que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec les menaces d'Akashi. Sûrement pas.

En fait, les paroles de Midorima n'avaient pas arrêter de retentir dans sa tête.

Il regarda sa montre qui affichait 19h58. Il était un peu en avance, il était arrivé à 19h45 et il attendait depuis. Ces garçons aux cheveux arc-en-ciel n'avaient pas intérêt à lui poser de lapin.

Son téléphone sonna. En le sortant de sa poche, il vit que c'était Kagami. Il décrocha.

_ Allô ?

_ Kuroko ? t'es où ? Je suis devant chez toi mais tu répond pas à la sonnette !

_ Désolé Kagami-kun, je suis dehors là. J'ai eu une…..urgence.

Toujours la téléphone à l'oreille,Kuroko vit une grande Cadillac noire de collection arrivait mais ce qui le surprit le plus, c'était la moto à côté qui brillait d'un rouge absolument horripilant.

Lorsque les deux véhicules s'arrêtèrent devant lui, il vit que celui qui était posté sur la moto n'était nul autre que Aomine. Les quatre autres descendirent de la voiture et Kuroko s'aperçut du chauffeur au volant de la voiture. C'était une blague ? Akashi-kun était-il si riche que cela pour pouvoir se permettre un chauffeur ? Pourtant, il avait mentionné que son père n'était que policier.

_ Allô ? Allô ? Kuroko tu m'entends ?! Fit Kagami à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Ah désolé Kagami-kun, en fait je dois-

Akashi lui arracha le téléphone et le mit à son oreille

_ Taiga. Ici Akashi Seijurou du Conseil des élèves. Tetsuya a des affaires avec moi. Sur ce.

Puis il raccrocha sous les yeux choqués de Kuroko et les cris de Kagami dans le combiné du téléphone. Il le lui redonna et Kuroko fusilla des yeux son sourire malicieux.

_ Allons y. Fit le garçon aux cheveux rouges, entrant dans le cimetière.

Kuroko se retourna et vit que Midorima avait ouvert le coffre de la voiture et en sortit des choses qui lui était inconnu ainsi que deux grandes pelles en fer.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il à Shintarou qui se tourna vers lui, les mains sur ses lunettes. Il vit d'ailleurs quelque chose de brillant sur sa veste. Une broche. En s'y approchant de plus près, Kuroko s'aperçut avec confusion que c'était une broche pour enfant en forme de petit chien.

_ Les deux pelles c'est pour creuser. Le gallon contient du sel que l'on doit répandre sur le corps avant qu'il ne brûle. C'est indispensable pour un bon exorcisme. L'autre bidon, c'est de l'essence ainsi que des allumettes.

_ Du sel ?

_ Oui. Le sel permet de tenir les fantômes à distance et en répandre sur les corps fait en sorte d'être sur qu'ils ne vont pas revenir nous hanter.

_ D'accord, c'est intéressant. Il faudrait que je me munisse de sel chez moi. Je commence à être fatigué de me réveiller avec un esprit dans mon lit presque tous les matins. Fit distraitement Kuroko sans remarquer le regard étrange que lui donnait Midorima

Midorima ferma le coffre et lança les deux pelles à Kise et Aomine qui les attrapèrent par reflex.

_ C'est à vous deux cette fois.

_ Quoi ?! Pas question ! Fit Kise en s'agitant

_ Ouais, pourquoi pas Tetsu ? Il peut le faire lui ! Ajouta Aomine renfrogné

_ Tout d'abord, la dernière c'était moi et Murasakibara, donc c'est à votre tour de creuser. Ensuite….vraiment, vous voulez que Kuroko le fasse ?

Les trois se tournèrent vers Kuroko, dont le regard resta impassible mais dont l'apparence physique délicate les firent soupirer.

_ Ok, on à compris. Au boulot !

Sur ce, tous entrèrent dans le cimetière à la suite de Akashi et Murasakibara.

En balayant la zone du regard, Kuroko vit des dizaines et des dizaines d'entités qui les fixer patiemment. Quelques uns en attendant que quelqu'un les voit, d'autres en errants autours des tombes, l'âme en peine.

Kuroko baisser la tête et fit mine de ne rien voir. Hors de question de se faire accoster par un esprit ici, dans un cimetière, en pleine nuit.

_ Kurokocchi ? Ça va ?

_ Kurokocchi ? Demanda Kuroko, confus et passablement irrité.

_ Oui, c'est joli hein ? Je donne des surnoms aux personnes que j'aime et respecte !

_ D'accord. Arrêtes ça s'il te plaît. Fit-il sèchement

_ Kurokocchi…. ! Tu n'as pas répondu ! Ça va ?

_ Oui, c'est juste que cet endroit est remplit de fantômes. Je dois faire semblant de ne pas les voir pour ne pas avoir des ennuis.

Les autres entendirent et se tournèrent vers Kise et Kuroko

_ Il y en a autant dans les cimetières ? Des fantômes ? Fit Murasakibara

Kuroko hocha de la tête

_ Oui, la plupart reste près de leur propres tombes à pleurer sur leur sort. Pour d'autres, c'est juste qu'ils sont coincés, n'ayant pas d'endroit où être et refusant de s'en aller de l'autre côté. Du coup, ils n'ont pas d'autres choix que de rester là où réside leur corps.

_ Je vois...c'est plutôt triste. Fit Murasakibara, un paquet de bonbons dans sa main. Il attrapa le regard curieux de Kuroko sur ses sucreries et fourra la main dans son paquet avant de la tendre vers lui.

_ T'en veux Kuro-chin ?

_ Merci Murasakibara-kun. Fit Kuroko et prenant un bonbon à la vanille.

_ Wouah ! Murasakibara qui donne volontairement ses déchets en nourriture à quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu dois être spécial Tetsu.

_ Tu peux parler avec tes « déchets en nourriture » idiot, tu te gaves en permanence de burger.

_ Eh je te permet pas ! Les hamburgers de chez Maji sont les meilleurs ! Fit Aomine absolument choqué du manque de respect de Midorima pour son restaurant préféré.

Un petit bruit cristallin les firent tous se retourner vers Kuroko qui gardait sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer au mieux son rire qui menacait de ressortir.

_ Désolé. Aomine-Kun me fait juste penser à Kagami-Kun.

_ Quoi ? Je ne suis absolument pas comme cet idiot aux sourcils étranges !

_ Oh, vous vous connaissez ? Fit Kuroko curieux.

_ Évidemment, nous sommes tous dans le club de basketball du lycée, je pensais que tu le savais. Kagami t'as jamais parler de nous ? Fit Aomine, la mine fière et arrogante.

Kuroko secoua la tête et le grand garçon sembla se dégonfler.

_ Non désolé. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous.

_ Mais c'est grâce à nous que le club du lycée gagne tous ses matchs ! Tu ne peux pas ne pas avoir entendu parler de nous ! Fit cette fois-ci Kise, surpris.

_ Eh bien, disons que j'ai d'autres priorités dans la vie que de regarder les matchs de l'école. Vous savez, comme par exemple, éviter les fantômes, tout ça….

Il y eut un petit silence avant que Akashi ne s'exclame.

_ Nous y sommes.

Tous le monde se tournèrent vers la tombe qu'il montrait.

Kaede Kuroko.

Née le 20/11/1977, décédé le 05/02/2005

« Que la mort puisse être pour toi un long voyage au paradis »

_ Tu veux dire un mot ? Fit Midorima en se tournant vers Kuroko.

_ Tu veux dire, me recueillir ? Non, sans façon. Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose. J'ai appris très vite que parler à une pierre n'apportait pas beaucoup.

Le plus grand hocha la tête et fit signe à Aomine et Kise de commencer à creuser.

Durant plus de 30 minutes, tous le monde attendirent dans le plus grand des silence.

Kise et Aomine commencèrent à s'épuiser, le visage et le corps recouverts de terre, les pieds enfoncés à au moins un mètre du sol.

Tout à coup, la pelle de Kise ricocha sur une zone solide et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

_ Trouvé !

Il déblaya la terre qui recouvrait partiellement le cercueil. Une fois cela fait, les deux garçons entreprirent de l'ouvrir, révélant un squelette à l'intérieur.

Kuroko détourna le regard des os de sa tante. Voilà maintenant qu'il était profanateur de tombes. Si ses parents savaient cela….

Midorima s'approcha et déversa du sel sur la totalité de restes de Kaede Kuroko, puis versa le bidon d'essence, alluma une allumette et jeta le tout. Le corps prit rapidement feu et une odeur abominable se répandit dans les airs.

Kuroko s'étouffa un peu et Aomine mit une main sur son épaule. 

_ On s'y habitue au bout d'un moment.

_ Je ne veux pas m'y habituer.

Aomine hocha la tête, sachant ce qu'il voulait dire.

Une fois que le feu fut calmé, les autres remirent le cercueil et cela mit encore plusieurs minutes pour remettre la terre par dessus le grand coffre en bois.

Kuroko jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone, il vit que celui-ci affichait 23h15 et qu'il avait sept appels manqués de Kagami-kun.

_ Il est temps de repartir. Fit Akashi.

Une fois à l'entrée du cimetière, Akashi se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé.

_ Comment es-tu venu ?

_ Oh. Je suis venu en bus. Je peux toujours demander à Kagami-kun de venir me chercher.

Cela fit apparemment froncer les sourcils de Akashi et celui ci déclara

_ Pas question. Tu viens avec nous.

_ Non, je ne veux pas m'imposer.

_ Tu ne dérange pas. Où habites-tu ?

_ Dans les appartements du campus.

_ D'accord, tu montera sur la moto de Daiki, il n'y a pas de place dans la voiture avec Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima et moi.

Kuroko regarda la moto avec méfiance. Il allait vraiment monter sur cet engin de l'enfer ?

_ Eh ! Regarde pas mon bébé comme ça, tu va la vexer ! Fit Aomine, une moue sur son visage.

_ Aomine-Kun, la moue ne te convient pas. Fit Kuroko imperturbable sous le « eh ! » de Aomine

Finalement, Aomine lui tendit son casque de moto, prétextant que c'était mieux pour lui qu'il le mette. Un peu forcé, Kuroko le mit sur sa tête. Il avait l'impression d'être ridicule.

Il monta derrière le garçon plus grand et une voix à l'avant dit

_ Tu ferai mieux de t'accrocher.

Il entoura alors la taille de Aomine de ses bras et s'accrocha comme si ça vie en dépendaient lorsque la moto démarra.

Il passa tout le trajet à essayer d'étouffer Aomine de ses bras et à fermer les yeux.

Ils arrivèrent sur le campus 20 minutes plus tard. Tremblotant, Kuroko descendit de la moto et se jura de ne plus monter dessus sous peine de se voir mourir. S'il mourrait à cause de Aomine, il le hanterait jusqu'à la fin.

Le garçon au teint sombre finit par lui enlever le casque, révélant un Kuroko tout ébouriffer qui le fit rire sous le regard consterné du plus petit. Un coup au ventre le fit vite s'arrêter de se moquer.

_ Putain Tetsu ! Tu pourrais au moins dire merci.

Kuroko ne répondit pas directement mais fixa finalement le visage de Aomine durant plusieurs secondes et fit un petit sourire qui surprit celui-ci

_ La prochaine fois que tu essaie de me faire monter sur cette machine, je te tue. Mais merci quand même.

Puis s'en alla, laissant un Aomine complètement rouge et dépassé par le sourire du plus petit garçon.

Dans la voiture à côté, Akashi fronçait les sourcils, fixant le visage déconcerté de Aomine.

A suivre….


	9. Chapitre 8

CHAPITRE 8

« HANTISE»

Lorsque Kuroko se réveilla le lendemain et qu'il ne vit aucun esprit, il remercia mentalement Midorima pour l'astuce du sel. En rentrant chez lui hier soir, il avait versé du sel sous sa porte et ses fenêtres afin de bloquer toutes les entrées.

D'un œil encore endormi, il vit son téléphone affichait plus de 20 appels manqués de Kagami. Il avait complètement oublié de le rappeler la veille, bien trop fatigué par les événements.

Il composa son numéro et attendit que son ami décroche. Ce qu'il fit au bout de deux sonneries.

_ Allô ? Kuroko ? Ca va ? Est-ce que Akashi t'as fait un truc hier ? Fit Kagami paniqué pour son ami.

Kuroko soupira en souriant. Il ne changerait décidément, toujours à s'inquiéter inutilement pour lui depuis l'enfance. Il se souvint lorsqu'il avait 10 ans et des garçons étaient venu le frapper sous prétexte qu'il était un monstre qui voyait les morts. Kagami était venu le sauver en les battant à son tour et leur avait crier « Kuroko n'est pas un monstre, bande d'abrutis ! Cassez-vous et que je vous revois plus ! »

Son sourire s'agrandit en repensant à ce souvenir.

_ Eh Kuroko ? Tu rêves ?! Oh mon Dieu il t'as fait quelque chose c'est ça ? Je vais aller lui botter le c-

_ Kagami-Kun. Il ne m'a rien fait, ne t'inquiète pas. Je repensais juste à un souvenir.

Cela sembla calmer l'autre et il haussa un sourcil.

_ Ah ?

_ Tu te rappelle lorsque l'on avait 10 ans ? Des gamins s'en étaient pris à moi et tu es venu me sauver… tu leur avait dit que je n'étais pas un monstre.

_ Ah..oui, je m'en rappelle. Quelle bande d'imbéciles.

Kuroko sût à la voix de son ami que celui-ci était gêné de ses actions héroïques quand il était enfant. Il pouvait aisément l'imaginer se gratter la tête, mal à l'aise. Il le faisait toujours.

_ A l'époque, je disais à tout le monde que je voyais les fantômes. Tout le monde m'insultait et se moquait de moi. Sauf toi. Je voulais savoir...est-ce que tu me croyais ? Demanda-t-il curieux de la réponse.

Il y eut un petit silence avant qu'un soupire de son ami ne se fasse entendre.

_ Ah...on était des gamins mais je me fichais que tu mente ou dises la vérité en fait. Tu étais mon ami et tu l'es toujours. C'est mon devoir de te défendre.

_ Tu ne t'es jamais dit que j'étais complètement fou ? Je proclamais voir des choses et je faisais même des crises de panique.

_ Eh bien, c'est vrai que parfois tu me faisais un peu peur….c'est pas tout les jours que je te voyais complètement affolé, avec ton air tout le temps impassible ! Peu importait à l'époque, si je voulais être ton ami, je devais rester près de toi et te croire. C'est ce que j'ai essayer de faire, c'est tout...

Un sourire soulagé et un air reconnaissant s'afficha sur le visage de Kuroko

_ Merci Kagami-Kun, d'être toujours là pour moi.

_ Euh...de rien...tu dis des choses gênantes Kuroko !

Il imaginait très bien le visage rouge vif de Kagami en cet instant.

_ enfin bref, revenons au sujet. Que s'est-il passé avec Akashi ?

Il fallait vite trouver une excuse. Il ne pouvait décidément pas dire à Kagami qu'il était allé déterrer le cadavre de sa tante afin de brûler ses restes.

_ Akashi-kun voulait que je rejoigne le club de basketball.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Vraiment ? Comment Kagami-kun pourrait croire que la tête rouge ait pu lui demander de rejoindre le club de basket ? Un garçon petit et faible comme lui ?

_ Vraiment ?! c'est super ça ! Alors tu as dit quoi ? S'enquerra Kagami surexcité

Il l'avait cru ? Eh bien, voila qui arrangeait les choses

_ Non, je ne pense pas être fait pour ça. Fit Kuroko

_ Ne dis pas ça Kuroko ! Je suis sur que tu peux le faire ! Tu pourrais être super sur le terrain avec ta faible présence ! Tu pourrais faire peur aux adversaires et nous faire des passes incognito !

Kagami avait une imagination débordante. Une passe invisible ?

_ Nous ne sommes pas dans un manga Kagami-Kun, ne sois pas bête.

Il entendit une injure étouffé de Kagami, et Kuroko souffla de soulagement que la conversation aie déviée avant qu'il ne voit l'heure sur son réveil.

_ Je dois raccrocher et me préparer pour l'école, fais en de même.

_ Kuroko, nous sommes Samedi ! On n'a pas cours aujourd'hui.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Kuroko sentit l'irritation monter en lui et où il sentit Kagami plus hésitant que d'habitude, marmonnant timidement « Kuroko ? » à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Et tu m'appelle à 7h00 du matin ? Tu veux mourir ? Fit Kuroko les yeux fusillant le mur blanc face à lui, en dépit de pouvoir le faire sur son ami.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part du garçon beaucoup plus grand, il lui raccrocha violemment au nez.

Il retomba ensuite sur son lit, les mains en étoile et le regard rivé sur le plafond. Que pourrait-il bien faire maintenant qu'il était réveillé un Samedi matin, chose qui devait être supposément interdite ?

D'habitude, avant qu'il ne mette le sel à toutes ses entrées, les esprits se faufilaient doucement dans sa chambre et venaient le persécuter jusqu'à ce qu'il les aide, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait d'ailleurs à part la dernière fois avec Yuki. Manquerait plus que les fantômes se passent le mot comme quoi un médium avait le pouvoir de les aider.

Mais maintenant, plus rien ni personne. Il pourrait même dire qu'il s'ennuyait. Mais un bon ennui. Est-ce que cela existait même, un bon ennui ?

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il était complètement seul.

Tournant un peu la tête, il vit un livre sur sa table de chevet, ouvert sur la page 58 depuis un moment. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de continuer son livre. Tendant la main, il prit son bouquin et commença à lire.

A peine eut-il lu les trois premières phrases que son téléphone décidé de sonner, encore une fois. Il soupira, las et regarda son écran afin de voir qui l'appelait. Numéro inconnu ?

Curieux, il décrocha et mis le téléphone sur son oreille.

_Oui ?

_….

_ Allô ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un au bout du fil ? Demanda-t-il.

Le téléphone continua de grésiller comme si personne n'était là. Puis il l'entendit. Un souffle. Quelqu'un respirait.

_ Vous m'entendez ? Qui est là ? Si c'est un canular, je vais raccrocher.

La respiration continua, cette fois plus fort. Soudainement, les lumières de son appartement s'éteignirent et sa télévision en face de son lit s'alluma, laissant apparaître un écran gris..

Les lumières commencèrent à clignoter violemment. Kuroko raccrocha très vite, ayant une petite idée de qui était de l'autre côté du fil. Ou plutôt quoi. Les fantômes s'amusaient maintenant à lui faire peur ?

Il s'activa à mettre un haut et ses baskets avant de quitter l'appartement le plus vite possible, descendant les escaliers de son immeubles en courant. Il fouilla dans sa poche avant de se rappeler qu'il avait laisser son portable sur son lit.

Une fois en plein milieu de la rue, les gens aux alentours le fixèrent, surpris de voir débouler un adolescent aux cheveux ébouriffés, en short et t-shirt par ce temps venteux.

Il ne fit pas attention aux regards et parcourut les rues aux hasard, du moment qu'il s'éloigna de son appartement le plus vite possible.

Il bouscula quelqu'un qui ne l'avait sûrement pas vu avant qu'une voix familière ne le fit s'arrêter.

_ Kuroko ? Fit la voix de Midorima, la personne contre laquelle il s'était écrasé.

_ Mi-Midorima-Kun ...fit Kuroko, hésitant et bégayant, chose incongru pour lui.

Cela fit lever le sourcil de Shintarou, surtout lorsqu'il vit l'air pâle et angoissé de Tetsuya. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son lit et Kuroko vit que cette fois, il portait un porte clés Hatsune Miku à la ceinture de son pantalon.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

Midorima sut que cette phrase allait lui attirer des problèmes. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher en voyant le regard perdu de son interlocuteur.

_ Je crois que je suis hanté. Fit Kuroko, complètement sérieux.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts fronça les sourcils, lui donnant l'air encore plus sérieux que d'habitude.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça exactement ?

_ J'ai reçu un coup de fil tout à l'heure, quand j'ai décroché, je n'ai entendu qu'une respiration lorsque mes lumières ont commencer à faire des siennes et que mon écran de télévision s'est allumé tout seul….

_ C'est en effet les signes d'une hantise…

_ Évidemment. J'ai vu les dégâts qu'une hantise pouvait faire sur une famille. Je ne suis pas stupide. Fit Kuroko, maintenant redevenu composé.

Il lui devait au moins cela. Ce garçon aux cheveux pâles avait un contrôle de soi étonnant. Cela devait être parce que voir des esprits était commun pour lui. Mais Midorima n'avait aucune idée sur comment cet adolescent avait fait pour survivre durant toutes ces années sans avoir su comment se protéger contre ces choses. La chance sûrement.

_ Allons voir Akashi.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

_ Il saura quoi faire. Et peut être que tu ne veux pas te balader dans les rues à peine vêtu. Fit l'autre en parcourant la silhouette débraillé de Kuroko. Il était vraiment trop pâles et trop mince.

Tetsuya souffla et finit par suivre malgré tout le garçon plus grand que lui, traînant les pieds.

_ Peut être veut-tu aussi t'enquérir du sort de ta tante et son cousin.

Kuroko releva la tête, curieux et hocha la tête.

_ Je peux te dire que cela à marcher. Le fait d'avoir brûler ses os à permit à ta tante de s'en aller. Lorsque nous y sommes retourner, les toilettes étaient vides de toute présence. Le père de Akashi à envoyer une patrouille chez le professeur de primaire pour trouver le corps du garçon. Le professeur est en ce moment en train d'attendre son procès et le corps de Tetsuya à été incinéré.

_ Je vois, c'est un soulagement. Est-ce que Akashi est le seul à percevoir la présence des esprits ?

_ Pas vraiment, nous le pouvons tous. Mais pour lui, c'est juste plus fort. C'est comme si il pouvait voir à travers un voile, comme une forme très floue et presque invisible, une aura. Je suppose que tu les vois comme cela toi aussi ?

_ Non pas du tout. Je les vois comme si ils étaient une personne parfaitement vivante...J'avais, petit, l'habitude de confondre les morts et les vivants quand ils n'avaient pas de blessures qui pouvaient les distinguer.

Midorima eut l'air très surpris. Il avait vraiment cru que Akashi serait le seul à percevoir à peu près correctement les auras des fantômes mais en voir un qui était capable de les voir parfaitement...c'était comme une aubaine pour leur travail. Il comprenait maintenant l'engouement de Akashi pour ce garçon.

Midorima et Kuroko arrivèrent bientôt devant une voiture garé près d'ici. Un chauffeur les attendaient aux volants et Kuroko soupira, faisant se retourner l'autre.

_ Vous êtes tous riches tous les cinq ?

_ Eh bien, la famille de Akashi et la mienne le sont. Kise travaille en tant que modèle à mi-temps et gagnes donc suffisamment d'argent de son côté mais sinon, sa famille et celle de Aomine et Murasakibara sont assez modeste.

_ Je vois. Mais je pensais que le père de Akashi n'était que policier.

_ C'est sa couverture. Dit-il en ouvrant la portière pour Kuroko, lui permettant d'entrée dans la voiture. Midorima monta à sa suite et ferma la porte. Le chauffeur démarra en direction de la maison d'Akashi une fois que Midorima lui en donna l'ordre.

_ Sa couverture ?

_ Oui. Les Akashi sont une famille très importante dans le métier de chasseurs. Leur héritage découle des siècles et des siècles de l'argent de différents chasseurs. De plus, le grand-père de Akashi ést le PDG de Akashi Corporation.

_ Oh, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement.

_ Tu es bien le seul. C'est assez rare de rencontrer une personne qui ne sait pas qui est Akashi Seijurou, le futur hériter de Akashi Corporation.

_ Mais pourquoi est-ce que le père de Akashi-kun est devenu policier et non le prochain PDG. 

_ Va savoir. Une affaire de famille. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé et je ne compte pas le faire. Mais il me semble que le père de Akashi et son grand-père ne s'entendent pas du tout.

_ Je vois… La famille est compliquée n'est-ce pas ? Fit Kuroko, les yeux dans le vague.

Midorima tourna la tête vers lui, le fixant longuement avant de soupirer

_ En effet

A suivre…..


	10. Chapitre 9

CHAPITRE 9

« LA DEMEURE AKASHI »

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêtèrent devant un immense manoir, Kuroko cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se les frotter afin d'être sur d'avoir bien vu la maison en face de lui.

Les Akashi ne faisaient définitivement pas semblant… 

Midorima sortit de la voiture, Kuroko à sa suite.

Il suivit le grand adolescent jusqu'au grand portail en fer forgé orné d'un grand A entrelacé autour des barreaux. Lorsqu'il sonna à l'interphone, un femme répondit.

_ Midorima-sama ? Demanda la femme.

_ Exact. Ouvrez maintenant.

Le grand portail s'ouvrit et ils entreprirent d'entrée dans la grande demeure. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une jeune femme, habillée avec des vêtements de domestique apparut sur le pas

_ Akashi-sama m'a dit qu'il vous attendez dans son salon privé. Fit la femme, ne remarquant visiblement pas Kuroko jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'avance de derrière Midorima, faisant violemment sursauter la domestique.

_ Oh, je ne savais pas que vous étiez avec une nouvelle personne…Je vais devoir en faire part à Akashi-sama.

_ Ne vous dérangez pas. Il est attendu pas Akashi également. Fit Midorima même si c'était un énorme mensonge, sous l'oeil surpris de Kuroko qui ne s'attendait pas à une chose telle que celle-là du si sérieux Midorima.

La jeune femme les laissa alors passer et Kuroko suivit Midorima jusqu'au « salon privé » de Akashi-kun. Un salon privé, vraiment ? Pas étonnant que l'attitude de Akashi laissait grandement à désirer, il devait être un enfant pourri gâté.

Après ce qui semblait une éternité à regarder les différents portraits de la famille accrochés sur chaque murs de cette maison beaucoup trop grande au goût de Kuroko, ils arrivèrent devant une porte. Midorima toqua et un bref « entrez » leur parvint.

Derrière la porte se trouvait Akashi-kun, affalait derrière son énorme bureau en bois massif, la tête dans des centaines de papiers concernant l'entreprise Akashi Corporation.

_ Shintarou, peut-tu me dire pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me déranger un samedi matin ? Fit Akashi sans relever la tête.

_ Il y a eu...un problème.

Seijourou leva cette fois la tête et vit Kuroko à côté de son ami aux cheveux verts. Ses yeux s'arrondirent légèrement avant qu'un sourire paresseux ne vienne éclairer son visage. Kuroko ne savait pas si cette expression devait l'irriter ou le faire rougir. Il allait pencher pour la première solution.

_ Tetsuya...quelle surprise. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans mon humble demeure ?

Kuroko pencha la tête, confus et répondit

_ Ce n'est pas l'idée que je me fais d'une humble demeure Akashi-kun.

Le sourire de celui-ci s'agrandit 

_ Chacun ses standards Tetsuya. Dis moi maintenant pourquoi tu es venu ici avec Shintarou.

_ Midorima-Kun m'a emmener ici parce que j'ai...fui mon appartement.

Le sourcil de Akashi se leva, suspicieux et Midorima soupira et répondit à la place de bleuté. 

_ Son appartement est hanté. Il s'est enfui complètement débraillé et à déboulé comme une furie sur moi, paniqué.

_ Je n'étais pas paniqué, réfuta Kuroko se gagnant un regard en coin de Midorima qui lui intimer de se taire, ce qu'il fit.

L'expression de Akashi devint sérieuse et il se leva de son bureau pour s'y appuyer, son dos heurtant contre le devant de son bureau, les bras croisés.

_ Je vois….quand est-ce que cela à commencé ?

_ Ce matin. Jamais cela ne m'était arrivé auparavant. Fit le bleuté.

Akashi hocha la tête, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide, réfléchissant.

_ Peut-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

Il raconta ce qu'il avait dit à Midorima en mentionnant le téléphone, la respiration, les lumières et la télévision sous l'œil perçant de la tête rouge.

_ As-tu une idée de qui pourrait te faire cela ? d'habitude, les vivants sont hantées par des gens qu'ils ont connus et dont ils gardent une rancune.

_ Non pas du tout. Je veux dire, je n'ai aucun ennemi. Vivant ou mort. Fit Kuroko.

_ Et j'ai bien du mal t'imaginer en avoir. Ajouté Midorima, remontant ses lunettes.

_ Moi aussi. Mais nous ne nous connaissons pas beaucoup. Alors tout est possible pas vrai ? Fit Akashi, fixant son regard sur le plus petit des trois.

_ En effet Akashi-kun. Tu ne me connais pas.

Cela sembla passablement énervé Akashi mais il n'en fit pas part. A la place il fit :

_ Eh bien, tout d'abord, il serait judicieux de t'habiller correctement. Tu va attraper quelque chose à ce train là. Je te suggères d'aller te changer. Shintarou, emmène Tetsuya jusqu'à ma chambre et sors lui des vêtements.

Kuroko voulu protester mais son poignet fut tiré en direction de la porte par Midorima, qui, pour sa part, fut surpris que Akashi laisse une personne emprunté ses propres affaires et entrer dans sa chambre. Même lui n'avait vu l'espace d'Akashi qu'en de rares occasions.

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre de la tête rouge, Kuroko se fit la remarque que le chambre devait faire tout son apparemment. Cela le déprima un peu. Midorima entra dans un pièce qui devait être le dressing et en sortit avec un pantalon gris et une chemise blanche.

Kuroko prit les vêtements en le remerciant et entreprit de se changer, ne se souciant pas de la présence de l'autre dans la pièce. Midorima, ayant vu le manque de pudeur de l'autre garçon décida de quitter rapidement la pièce. Kuroko haussa les épaules et continua son effeuillage.

Une fois les habits mis, il se dirigea vers un miroir non loin et se regarda. Le pantalon était un peu trop grand au niveau de la longueur des jambes et de la largeur des hanches et la chemise découvrait une de ses épaules légèrement. Il soupira, s'étant résigné à être toujours plus petit que la moyenne.

Il allait partir quand une chose se passa sur le miroir. Le même bruit de feutre que la dernière fois en cours. Il eut des lettres qui se forma doucement pour laisser apparaître le nom TETSUYA.

Brusquement, l'air dans la pièce se fit plus glacial et il frissonna violemment. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit et Akashi entra, un air inhabituellement inquiet sur son visage. L'air tout à coup, sembla revenir à une température normale. La tête rouge se dirigea vers Kuroko et lui attrapa les épaules doucement, voyant à quel point le plus petit était déjà déstabilisé. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit l'écriture sur le miroir de sa chambre et il fronça les sourcils.

_ Tetsuya ? Tout va bien ? qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? j'ai senti quelque chose dans cette pièce alors que j'étais à l'autre bout du couloir ! Crois-moi que c'est assez inhabituel pour moi !

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment…..j'ai vu mon nom sur le miroir et puis la pièce est devenu gelée...et tu es arrivé. Fit Kuroko, tremblotant un peu.

_ Je vois. Tu n'as donc toujours aucune idée de qui peut bien t'en vouloir à ce point ?

Kuroko secoua la tête. Il voulu bouger son bras mais à la place, gémit de part la douleur qui avait enveloppé tout son membre droit. En déplaçant sa chemise afin de voir les dégâts, il aperçut un énorme bleu qui lui prenait toute la largeur de son épaule jusqu'au début de son bras droit. Le bleu était violacé et jaunit à quelques endroits et Kuroko était sur qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette blessure auparavant. Il remarqua cependant quelque chose. Il fixa Akashi, les yeux paniqué et celui-ci lui renvoya le même regard. 

Le bleu avait la forme d'une main. Comme si cette chose l'avait attrapé fermement.

_ Il serait peut être mieux que tu restes ici le temps que l'on chasse ce qui te veut du mal. Fit Akashi

Kuroko voulut protester mais soupira et hocha la tête à la place. L'autre avait raison, il n'était pas sûr pour lui de rester seul dans ces moments là. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer.

L'arrivée de Midorima interrompu ses pensées et le vert se dirigea vers lui, une boîte de premier secours à la main.

_ Assis toi. Ordonna le plus grand

Kuroko obéit et s'assit sur le lit drapée d'une couverture d'un rouge bordeaux qui avait dû coûté un salaire de travail et laissa Midorima bander sa blessures et vérifier son état.

_ Mirdorima-Kun pourrait faire un bon médecin un jour. Fit Kuroko, souriant.

Akashi en fit de même à côté et voulut répondre quelque chose quand il s'aperçut de la rougeur de Shintarou qui évitait soigneusement tout contact visuel avec Tetsuya. Il laissa tomber le sourire.

Daiki et maintenant Shintarou ? Il allait devoir les surveiller intensément. Et leur faire subir un entraînement de basketball trois fois plus dur.

Midorima put apparemment percevoir le mécontentement de son ami derrière lui et frissonna sous l'air confus que lui donnait Kuroko.

_ Midorima-Kun ?

Le plus grand n'eut d'autre choix que de relever les yeux vers Kuroko, sa rougeur s'étant calmé.

_ Pourquoi portes-tu un tel porte clés à ta ceinture ?

Un bref ricanement indiqua à Midorima que Akashi se moquait allégrement de lui et fit de son mieux pour répondre à la question.

_ C'est mon objet chanceux du jour. J'écoute les conseils de Oha-Asa.

_ Je vois. Tu es donc une personne superstitieuse. Je ne voyais pas du tout Midorima-kun comme ça. C'est assez mignon. Fit Kuroko ayant reprit son air impassible.

Le grand remonta ses lunettes et rangea les outils dans la boîte de secours. Akashi remarqua une seconde fois la rougeur sur son visage.

_ Je vais ranger tout cela.

Et il sortit de la pièce.

_ Un domestique ira chercher tes affaires dans ton appartement tout à l'heure. Il est préférable pour toi de na pas y retourner pour l'instant. En tout cas, pas tout seul.

_ D'accord.

Akashi sembla réfléchir avant de faire remarquer quelque chose.

_ Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne cependant…

Kuroko le regarda, lui intimant de continuer

_ Les esprits qui décide de hanter quelqu'un ou quelque chose se contente de rester dans la maison. Pourquoi est-ce que ce fantôme t'as suivit jusqu'ici ?

Kuroko évita ses yeux et Akashi sut qu'il n'avait pas tout dit tout à l'heure.

_ Tetsuya? As-tu quelque chose à me dire ?

_ En fait, il m'ait arrivé la même chose à l'école. Je veux dire, mon nom s'était écrit tout seul sur mon bureau. Juste avant, j'avais aperçu un esprit dans la cours de l'école. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que je n'ai pu percevoir qu'une forme flou. D'habitude, je les vois très clairement mais là….Et puis aujourd'hui, ce que j'ai ressenti….ce n'était pas la même chose que ce qui m'était arrivé chez moi.

_ Tu veux dire que ce qui est arrivé à ton appartement était l'œuvre d'un esprit différent ?

Kuroko hocha la tête et continua son récit

_ Oui, je pense. Et l'esprit chez moi n'était pas aussi….violent. Aussi maléfique que ce que j'ai pu ressentir ici.

_ Et qu'as-tu ressenti au lycée ?

_ J'ai ressenti….de la tristesse. Tellement de tristesse que je me suis mis à pleurer sans m'en rendre compte. Cet esprit...il est….tellement désespéré et en colè me demande pourquoi.

Akashi plongea ses yeux dans ceux, bleu, du plus petit et vit une sincère émotion d'empathie envers l'esprit qui l'avait blessé. Il pensa brièvement que cela n'était absolument pas normal. Comment Tetsuya pourrait-il avoir de la compassion pour un mort ? Il ne comprenait pas,lui qui avait pour habitude de juste faire correctement son travail.

_ Pourquoi prendrait-il la peine d'écrire mon prénom ? Alors que je pourrais très bien le voir ? Continua Kuroko sans faire attention à son interlocuteur.

_ Peut être ne peut-il pas parler ou même se matérialiser en forme humaine ? Peut être que quelques fantômes le peuvent… Fit Akashi, en pleine réflexion.

Kuroko releva le regard vers lui , analysant la possibilité.

_ Peut être bien. Mais jusque là, je n'ai rencontré que des esprits sous formes humaines.

_ Nos en parlerons plus tard ou demain. Pour l'instant, va te reposer, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend. Fit Akashi, se retournant pour partir.

_ Akashi-kun, je ne peux pas loger dans ta chambre…

Akashi se retourna et soupira.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je peux dormir dans l'une des nombreuses chambres d'amis.

Kuroko voulut argumenter en lui disant qu'il préférait plutôt aller dans une chambre d'amis que de dormir dans la chambre d'Akashi mais celui-ci était déjà parti. Il soupira et regarda son horloge qui indiquait 10h du matin. Il était fatigué de tous ces événements et se fit le réflexion qu'il devrait peut être finir sa nuit.

Il se laissa tomber sur les énormes coussins et ses yeux se fermèrent rapidement

A suivre…...


	11. Chapitre 10

CHAPITRE 10

« UN RÊVE PRÉOCCUPANT »

 _Il était de retour dans la noirceur. Balayant du regard les alentours, il n'eut cette fois-ci aucun changement de décor comme dans son précédent rêve. Un murmure éclata de nul part et partout à la fois. Il essaya de tendre l'oreille mais le bruit était trop étouffé, comme si quelque chose empêchait la voix de parler._

 __ Il y a quelqu'un ? Fit-il_

 _La voix répondit._

 __ Protéger…...Il est là….te chercher….dois fuir….._

 _La voix ressemblait à celle d'un enfant paniqué, trop essoufflé pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que lui parler. Il ne comprit donc pas les dires de l'enfant._

 __ Je ne comprend pas, qu'est ce que tu essaie de me dire ? Qui es-tu ?_

 __ Je suis…...il va venir….fuir….je ne peux plus…..garder loin._

 __ De quoi tu parles ? Je dois fuir ? De quoi, qui ?_

 _Soudainement, il n'eut plus aucun bruit, ni de respiration indiquant la présence de l'enfant._

 _A la place, un froid s'éleva de l'endroit et son souffla expira de la buée à cause de l'air glacial aux alentours._

 __ Tetsuya…_

 _La voix n'était plus la même, c'était plus masculin, un homme plus âgé. Il voulut parler mais ne le fit pas. Étrangement, il ne voulait pas indiquer sa position à cette voix. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était dangereux._

 __ Tetsuya….._

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et remarqua qu'il était trempé de transpiration. Il était essoufflé comme si il avait courut un marathon. Ce rêve….il ne comprenait pas. Qui était cet enfant ? Que lui voulait-il ? Et l'autre voix ? Pourquoi avait-il eu aussi peur ? Il vit que ses mains tremblaient et fragile, il attrapa son téléphone pour regarder l'heure. 14H30. Il avait dormi autant de temps ?

Un coup sur la porte le fit sursauter avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre, révélant la forme arrogante de Akashi.

_ Tu es réveillé cette fois-ci ? Tu as raté le déjeuner.

Puis il vit l'état de Kuroko et fronça les sourcils.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Kuroko secoua la tête et répondit doucement

_ Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Juste un mauvais rêve.

Il n'eut aucune réponse et Kuroko fixa du regard Akashi, qui semblait énervé pour une raison étrange.

_ Je n'apprécie pas que tu continue de me mentir Tetsuya. Toutefois, je laisse passer pour cette fois. Tu m'a l'air secoué. Je voulais te dire qu'un domestique allait cherché tes affaires chez toi. Veux-tu qu'il prenne quelque chose en particulier ?

Kuroko pensa tout à coup à la lettre qu'il avait écrite à la police et fit part de cela à Akashi.

_ Oui, sur mon bureau, il y a une lettre. Je voudrai qu'on la poste s'il vous plaît.

Akashi leva un sourcil mais ne demanda rien, ce qui était pour le mieux de l'avis de Kuroko.

_ Très bien, mon domestique pourra faire cela pour toi. Autre chose ?

_ A part quelques vêtements et mes affaires de cours, non.

_ D'accord. Je vais leur en informer. Sinon, il reste à manger, tu devrais aller te remplir l'estomac, tu a besoin de te remplumer à ce que je vois. Fit la tête rouge en fixant Kuroko de la tête au pieds pour la plus grand irritation pour celui-ci.

_ Je te remercie de te préoccuper de ma santé Akashi-kun, mais je n'ai pas faim. Répondit sèchement Kuroko.

_ Bien. Ryouta est ici, il voulait venir te voir dans ta chambre mais j'ai refusé. Maintenant que tu es réveiller, je vais aller lui dire qu'il peut monter te dire bonjour.

Il fit mine de partir mais fut arrêter par un « Akashi-kun, attends! »

Il se retourna, un sourire connaisseur aux lèvres.

_ Très bien, je vais aller manger. Mais ne dit pas à Kise que je suis là.

Il n'avait vraiment à envie d'avoir à faire avec le grand blond trop enthousiaste après s'être réveillé.

_ Je vais demandé à ce que l'on t'apporte à déjeuner. Fit Akashi, très fier de lui sous le regard noir de la tête bleutée et il sortit enfin de la pièce, laissant Kuroko soupirer, se flagellant de se laisser faire par cet imbécile à tête rouge.

Une fois seule, il recommença à penser au rêve. Les voix lui semblèrent si familières….pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir ? Il les connaissait, il en était certain. C'était comme si son cerveau occultait de manière volontaire l'existence de ses personnes, mais pourquoi ?

La porte s'ouvrit et un majordome flanqué d'un plateau où figurait son repas surgit dans la pièce. L'homme devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, il avait un visage fatigué mais souriant, ses cheveux un peu grisonnants.

_ Je vous ai apporté votre repas, Kuroko-sama. Fit le vieil homme, déposant la nourriture sur la petite table à côté du lit.

_ Merci beaucoup.

Le majordome voulut partir mais Kuroko l'arrêta en lui agrippant la rougirait plus tard pour ce manque de politesse.

_ Je suis désolé...est-ce qu'on se connaît ?

Quelque chose au sujet du visage du majordome lui rappeler quelque chose.

_ Je ne pense pas Monsieur. Mais peut être s'est on déjà croisé dans la rue, cela arrive parfois.

_ Je vois. Désolé d'avoir été si brusque. Merci pour le repas.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et disparut par la porte, laissant Kuroko encore une fois seul dans la chambre.

Il mangea doucement et laissa la moité dans son assiette, étant déjà plein.

Il décida de se lever, n'ayant pas envie de rester toute la journée à végéter et se dirigea vers les longs couloirs menant sûrement aux escaliers.

Il vagabonda pendant de longues minutes, passant devant les portraits de familles qui lui semblèrent soudainement un peu effrayant, comme si ils le suivaient des yeux. Il frissonna. Quelle personne saine d'esprit pourrait habiter à l'intérieur de ces murs ?

Il arriva finalement aux escaliers et descendit, entendant en même temps des voix qui s'échappèrent d'en bas. Il reconnu Midorima et Kise, et il se doutait que le maître de maison était avec eux. Il se demanda brièvement où était passé le père de famille avant de se rappeler qu'il devait travailler un Samedi, étant policier.

Il passa inaperçu au milieu du brouhaha et il se dirigea vers Midorima. Il toussa juste à côté,faisant remarquer à tout le monde sa présence. Ils sursautèrent, choqués de trouver le petit bleuté dont ils parlaient juste avant

_ Kurokocchi !

Kuroko évita cette catastrophe humaine qui vint alors s'écraser la tête la première dans le canapé juste derrière.

_ Bonjour Kise-kun, Midorima-Kun. Fit Kuroko, essayant toujours d'être poli envers tout le monde.

Ayant vu Akashi plus tôt, il ne prit pas la peine de lui adresser une salutation.

_ Bonjour Kuroko. Fit Midorima essayant de passer outre le « Kurokocchi ! Si méchant ! » de Kise.

Kuroko se tourna vers la tête rouge et demanda

_ Est-ce que la lettre à bien été posté ?

Akashi hocha la tête

_ Oui et tes affaires sont arrivés aussi. Maintenant, dis moi pourquoi est-ce que la lettre était adressé à la police et ce qui s'est passé ce matin quand je t'ai vu trempé dans mon propre lit ?

Kuroko rougit tellement que ses oreilles chauffa violemment, faisant sourire Akashi et choqua les autres. Il était gênait et énervé.

_ Tu leur à demandé d'ouvrir la lettre ?!

_ Il fallait bien que je sache pourquoi est-ce que cette lettre était si importante que cela ne pouvait pas attendre d'être poster. Rassures-toi, mon domestique n'a pas lu le corps de la lettre, juste le destinataire. J'attends Tetsuya.

_ Écoutes moi bien Akashi-kun, je ne suis pas obligé de t'obéir sous prétexte que tu es un espèce d'enfant riche et contrôlant ! Si je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler, c'est mon droit !

Kuroko avant définitivement passer le seuil de la colère. Il était complètement furieux et le regard sur son visage le montra bien. Kise et Midorima étaient horrifié et se demandèrent ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer par la suite. Il n'avait jusque là connu qu'un Kuroko calme et impassible, voir passablement irrité. Pas aussi en colère.

Akashi fronça profondément les sourcils, surprit de la fureur du garçon face à lui. Il se dirigea rapidement vers lui et l'empoigna par le col de sa propre chemise, son visage à quelques centimètres de l'autre. La respiration haché de Kuroko lui parvint aisément et ses yeux hétéro chromatique vinrent se plonger dans ceux, glacés, de Tetsuya. Deux billes bleues comme le ciel Pensa-t-il.

_ Tetsuya. Je fais l'effort immédiat de ne pas faire quelque chose de répréhensible en ce moment. Tu es dans ma maison, tu fais ce que je dit. Je trouve que ton manque de respect envers la personne qui t'héberge est aberrante. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas encore remarqué, j'essaie de te protéger, mais ce n'est pas en gardant les choses pour toi que je vais y parvenir.

Puis le lâcha, prenant de profonde inspiration. Le visage de Kuroko était inestimable. Un mélange de malaise, de colère et de honte.

_ Parles à présent.

Kise et Midorima ayant assister au monologue de leur chef, étaient surpris de sa colère mais aussi de son self contrôle. Kuroko, les yeux baissés par la honte, entreprit de tout raconter, la voix hésitante et plus timide que d'habitude.

_ Vendredi, j'ai reçu la visite du fantôme d'une jeune femme. Elle m'a demandé de l'aider à retrouvé son corps. J'ai écris une lettre anonyme à la police leur disant comment le retrouver.

_ Je vois, cela explique ton empressement. Cela m'étonne que tu ai obéit à cet esprit sans réfléchir. Fit Akashi pensif

_ Je n'avais pas énormément le choix. Elle ne pourrait jamais s'en aller tant qu'on n'aurait pas retrouvé son cadavre. C'était ce pour quoi elle restait sur terre après tout.

_ J'aimerai te demander maintenant ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?

_ Quoi qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?! Fit Kise, qui se fit ignorer par tout le monde dans la pièce.

Kuroko soupira, las et leva les yeux vers la tête rouge

_ Je t'ai dit que c'était un rêve….toutefois…

_ Toutefois ? Questionna Akashi, attendant patiemment la suite

_ Une personne me parlait...dans mon rêve. Sa voix était comme étouffée mais elle m'avait l'air vaguement familière. Elle me disait de fuir et qu'il allait venir…

_ Qui allait venir ?

_ Je ne sais pas. La voix s'est arrêtée de parler. Et je me suis réveillé.

Il ne préféra pas parler tout de suite de l'autre voix, plus menaçante. Il fallait d'abord qu'il sache ce qu'elle lui voulait. Étrangement, il n'avait pas du tout envie de partager l'existence de cette voix à tout le monde. Comme si lui seul devait être au courant.

_ C'est tout ? Fit Akashi

_ C'est tout.

Soudainement, son téléphone sonna, la musique qu'il utilisait lorsque Kagami l'appelait résonna dans la pièce. Confus, il décrocha sous l'œil réprimandant de Akashi.

_ Kagami-kun ?

_ Bonjour, vous êtes Kuroko ? Fit une voix inconnue à l'appareil.

C'était une voix de femme, elle avait l'air essoufflée. Kuroko fronça les sourcils, tout à coup inquiet.

_ C'est moi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Kagami-Kun va bien ?

_ Je m'appelle Akane. Je suis médecin. Votre ami à eut un accident, il s'est fait renverser par une voiture, il est en ce moment même au bloc opératoire à l'hôpital de Tokyo. Fit la voix féminine

_ Quoi ?…..La voix de Kuroko sonna comme une murmure.

Ce fut comme si la pièce s'était mise à tanguer autour de lui. Sa vision se rétrécissait et ses genoux cédèrent sous lui, le faisant tomber sur le sol, le téléphone toujours dans sa main tremblante. Il vit à peine Akashi et les deux autres venir à ses côtés, s'enquérant de lui. Il ne pensait qu'à son ami, renversé par une voiture. Kagami-kun….

_ J'arrive….j'arrive tout de suite !

Il raccrocha brusquement et empoigna la manche d'Akashi, ses petites mains délicates tenant férocement le tissu.

_ Akashi-kun, j'ai besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ! Kagami-Kun….il…..

Kuroko n'avait pas remarqué des larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage, dévasté. Akashi ne demanda rien et hocha la tête.

_ Très bien. J'appelle mon chauffeur.

A suivre…..


	12. Chapitre 11

CHAPITRE 11

« L'HOPITAL»

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Kuroko se dirigea en courant vers l'accueil de l'immeuble, accostant l'hôtesse, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années.

_ Excusez moi ...Fit Kuroko

Il n'eut aucune réponse de la femme et il détesta soudainement sa faible présence pas du tout pratique dans un moment comme celui-là. Akashi qui était resté en retrait, s'avança.

_ Madame.

Elle sursauta alors, levant les yeux vers la tête rouge, rougissant devant son regard écarlate et doré. D'un geste inconscient, elle joua avec ses cheveux et papillonna des yeux devant l'homme en face d'elle, n'étant pas au courant qu'elle avait évidemment affaire à un mineur.

_ Puis-je vous aider ? Fit-elle langoureusement 

_ Nous aimerions trouver la chambre de Kagami Taiga. Interrompit Kuroko, très irrité par le jeu enfantin de la femme.

Celle-ci se tourna vers lui, choqué de le trouver là. Elle hocha la tête et chercha dans sa base de données la chambre demandée.

_ Chambre 404. C'est au Rez de Chaussez. Continuez dans le couloir que vous voyez et tournez à gauche. Fit-elle en montrant le dit couloir de la main.

_ Je vous remercie. Fit Akashi, n'ayant apparemment pas remarqué le numéro de charme que lui faisait son interlocutrice.

Ils suivirent la direction indiqué. Soudainement, Kuroko s'aperçut du nombre de fantômes résidant dans ces couloirs. Nous étions dans un hôpital après tout, évidemment qu'il y aurait tout un tas d'esprits.

_ Tu les vois ? Fit brusquement Akashi, le faisant se retourner vers lui

_ Les esprits ? Oui. Il y en a énormément.

_ Je sais. Je les ressens tous d'une manière insoutenable. Comme si l'air devenait lentement irrespirable.

Kuroko pencha la tête. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de choses. Il questionna alors son interlocuteur

_ Que veut tu dire ? Midorima-kun m'a dit que tu voyais les fantômes comme derrière un voile très épais.

_ Si on veut enjoliver les choses, alors oui. Je ne les vois pas vraiment, je ressens leur présence. Lorsqu'un rassemblement d'énergie est importante comme ici, alors je peux voir quelques formes indistinctes formées par toute cette énergie.

_ Je vois. Comment avez-vous eu cette capacité ?

_ Je l'ai toujours eu. Dans une famille de chasseur, c'est héréditaire. Ma famille à toujours été plus sensible que les autres aux ondes que produisent ces entités. Bien que personne ne sache vraiment comment les premiers chasseurs eurent ce don. C'était il y a des siècles après tout.

_ C'est vraiment intéressant. Et assez mystérieux. Fit pensivement Tetsuya faisant brièvement sourire Akashi.

Ils virent la chambre 404 et restèrent devant pendant quelques secondes avant que Kuroko ne toque. Un « ouais ? » familier retentit derrière la porte et il souffla de soulagement avant d'entrer avec la tête rouge suivant derrière.

Kuroko vit son ami, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, lui souriant comme si il ne s'était jamais fait renversé par une voiture.

_ Oh ! Kuroko ! Fit-il, puis il vit l'autre et son sourire s'estompa un peu. Akashi ? Que fais-tu là ?

_ J'étais avec Tetsuya quand l'hôpital à appelé. Fit-il sans vraiment répondre précisément à la question, voulant irrité un peu Taiga.

_ Kagami-kun. Que t'est-il arrivé ? Une voiture ? Vraiment ? Es-tu si idiot que cela ? Fit Kuroko, le visage crispé en mécontentement, fixant le bras plâtré de son ami.

_ Eh ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! J'attendais au passage piéton quand une petite fille s'est mise au beau milieu de la route ! Alors quand j'ai vu la voiture arrivée, je lui ai pris la main et j'ai pris sa place….je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi.

Kuroko senti les larmes qui abondèrent sous ses paupières qu'il avait fermé. C'était tout Kagami-Kun ça...toujours à essayer de sauver tout le monde….que ce soit lui ou un inconnu…

Sans y penser, il entoura le cou de son ami de ses bras, sa tête reposant sur son épaule développé par le sport intense et les entraînements de basket-ball. Son odeur le réconforta et il inspira profondément, alors que Kagami entoura lui aussi son bras valide autour de la taille de Kuroko.

_ Ne refais plus jamais ça. Ou je te ressuscite et je te tue moi-même.

Les épaules du plus grand tressautèrent et un rire moqueur s'échappa de Kagami.

_ Je n'ai pas cherché à me faire écraser tu sais !

_ Je m'en fiche. Ne risque plus ta vie pour sauver celle d'un autre. Il existe bien pire que la mort tu sais. Fit Kuroko, murmurant à l'oreille de son ami.

_ Qu'est-ce qui serait pire que la mort idiot ?

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques instants avant que Kuroko ne réponde doucement

_ Laisser les gens qui t'aiment tout seuls. C'est pire que tout.

Kagami soupira et enleva ses bras de son ami, le regardant droit dans les yeux, ne se souciant pas des yeux fusillant de Akashi à côté depuis tout ce temps.

_ Crois moi Kuroko. Il faut bien plus pour arriver à bout de moi.

Kuroko hocha la tête. Puis soudainement, donna un coup dans l'estomac de Kagami, le faisant se plier en deux.

_ Kuroko ! Pourquoi !

_ Pour avoir risquer ta vie idiot. Et pour t'être pris pour un héros dans une de tes bande dessinée débile.

_ Je te permets pas ! j'étais trop cool en sauvant cette petite fille !

Kuroko soupira et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit de son ami,puis se retourna et fixa Akashi.

_ Tu peux y aller si tu veux, je vais rester un peu. Je te remercie de m'avoir amené jusqu'ici.

_ Très bien. Appelle moi quand tu partira. Mon chauffeur viendra te chercher.

Puis s'en alla, laissant Kuroko et Kagami seuls. Celui-ci détourna son regard de la porte et fixa Tetsuya, le sourcil levé, attendant des explications.

_ Je veux bien qu'il t'ai demandé de jouer dans l'équipe de basket, mais comment ça se fait que vous passiez autant de temps ensemble ?

_ Disons que je me suis rapproché de lui par hasard. J'ai aussi fais la connaissance de Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara et Aomine-Kun.

_ Aomine ? Cet idiot ?!

_ Vous vous ressemblez énormément tu sais ?

_ Quoi ?! Je ne ressemble pas du tout à cet imbécile !

Kuroko poussa un bref rire. Encore une preuve que ces deux là avaient beaucoup de choses en commun.

Kuroko resta pendant quelques heures avec son ami, parlant de choses insignifiante. Le fait d'avoir presque perdu son ami lui avait fait prendre conscience du peu de temps qu'il lui accordait en ce moment. Il comptait bien rattraper cela. Il discutèrent de l 'école, du basket-ball, des devoirs, de leur enfance...Jamais encore Kuroko n'avait parlé autant en si peu de temps. Cela dû aussi surprendre Kagami mais il n'en dit rien, se contentant de profiter de l'instant, un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres en voyant son ami si loin de son visage sans expression. Si il fallait échapper à la mort pour cela, Kagami serait près à le faire quelques fois.

Autrefois, Kuroko était un enfant si plein de vie, toujours souriant et courant partout à travers la maison. Un vrai casse cou. Puis tout à coup, plus rien. Comme si quelque chose lui avait enlevé toute sa joie. Kuroko ne lui avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Il s'était contenté de répondre qu'il avait simplement grandi mais Kagami savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Kuroko n'avait jamais été très bon pour mentir.

Quand Kuroko s'en alla au bout d'un moment, Kagami resta quelques minutes à fixer le mur, pensif

« Que t'est-il arrivé exactement cette année là Kuroko ? » pensa Taiga, les yeux tristes.

Il se souvenait de l'année de leur 13 ans. Kagami n'avait alors plus vu Kuroko depuis plusieurs semaines. Lorsqu'il était petit, il n'y avait jamais penser mais maintenant, il avait toujours trouvé étrange qu'il n'ai jamais été chez son ami de toute son enfance. Ses parents lui avait dit que Kuroko était tombé malade. Il ne les avaient jamais cru, parce que Kuroko n'était jamais malade.

Il souffla, sentant déjà une migraine poindre le bout de son nez. Il ne devrait pas replonger dans son passé. Cela lui donnait toujours un mal de crâne horrible.

Il bailla et entreprit de s'allonger, fermant les yeux afin de plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve.

De son côté, Kuroko appela un taxi, refusant de demander à Akashi de faire déplacer son chauffeur. Il en héla un qui s'arrêta devant lui. Il monta à l'intérieur sur la banquette arrière et donna l'adresse de Akashi au conducteur.

Il vit alors une forme à côté de lui. Un esprit. Étrangement, il ne faisait pas du tout attention à Kuroko, fixant le conducteur d'un œil onyx. Il était habillé tout en noir et dégageait une aura différente des autres fantômes.

Lorsqu'il remarqua que Kuroko arrivait à la voir, il se détourna de l'homme qui conduisait et le fixa. Tetsuya ressentit un tel malaise qu'il tourna son regard de l'autre côté, vers la fenêtre.

L'entité murmura d'une voix d'outre tombe

_ Vous me voyez ?

Kuroko hocha la tête, n'ayant pas envie que le conducteur le surprenne à parler tout seul à l'arrière de sa voiture. Le fantôme continua.

_ Il va se suicider.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers le fantôme, les yeux gros.

_ Ce soir à 22h58, il va se pendre dans son salon car sa femme l'a quitté pour un homme riche, le laissant criblé de dettes. Je suis là pour veiller à ce que tout se passe sans encombre.

Il voulut rétorquer mais le chauffeur lui indiqua qu'il était arrivé à destination. Il le remercia et lui donna son argent, rajoutant un généreux pourboire en échange de profonds remerciements. Il sortit de la voiture, déboussolé et s'avança vers la demeure Akashi, s'arrêtant devant le grand portail. Il sonna et attendit que la grande porte en fer s'ouvre. Une fois rentré, il fut accueilli par une tête rouge qui le balaya du regard.

_ Je t'avais dis que je t'enverrai un chauffeur.

_ Je ne voulais pas déranger. Répondit-il, encore un peu sous le choc.

Akashi soupira et voulut aller se réfugier dans son bureau afin de remplir encore certains papiers concernant l'entreprise familiale.

_Akashi-kun

Il se retourna, ses yeux questionnant Tetsuya du regard.

_ Est-ce possible pour un fantôme de prévoir la mort de quelqu'un ?

Akashi devint tout à coup très sérieux.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Il y avait un esprit dans la voiture, derrière le chauffeur de taxi. Il m'a dit que le conducteur allait se suicider ce soir.

_ Un suicide….

Akashi, pensif, mit une mains sous son menton et réfléchit. Où avait-il bien pu entendre une histoire semblable ? Cela lui revint soudainement

_ Ah. J'ai déjà entendu parler d'entité qui prédisent la mort. Mais ce ne sont pas exactement des fantômes.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Fit Kuroko, très curieux

_ Des faucheuses.

_ Des faucheuses ?

_ Oui. Ce sont des êtres qui s'occupent de récolter les âmes des personnes suicidaires.

C'était vraiment la première fois que Kuroko avait eu affaire avec une faucheuse. Le nom le fit frissonner d'effroi. Alors il pouvait aussi voir les faucheuses d'âmes ?

_ Mais pourquoi seulement les personnes qui veulent en finir ?

_ J'ai lu dans un des livres de mon père sur le sujet que les faucheuses étaient toutes des personnes s'étant suicidés avant. Leurs âmes égarées sont alors choisies pour devenir une faucheuse. On ne sait pas exactement pourquoi, c'est comme ça.

_ C'est assez triste….Alors elles sont punies si je comprend bien ? Elles n'ont pas le droit d'être envoyés de l'autre côté ? Je veux dire au paradis ou en enfer ou que sais-je ?

_ Apparemment non. Je n'en sais pas plus que cela. Nous n'avons jamais eu affaire avec ce genre d'entité auparavant. Je suis surpris que tu ai pu en voir une. Ce n'est pas une créature que l'on peut chasser, elles ne font que leur travail, prendre les âmes. Si elles ne sont pas là le jour du décès, l'âme se trouve perdue et incapable de sortir de sa forme charnelle.

_ C'est horrible….

Akashi hocha la tête, le visage solennel.

_ Viens, on a du travail qui nous attends.

_ Du travail ?

_ Une chasse.

A suivre…...


	13. Chapitre 12

CHAPITRE 12

« NOUVELLE CHASSE »

Le voici encore sur la machine des enfers de Aomine-Kun, se dirigeant il ne savait trop où à 22h. Il avait seulement compris par le biais de Akashi qu'ils avaient une nouvelle mission de chasse et qu'il allait évidemment encore être impliqué dans cette histoire de fou. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se soit passer autant de chose en à peine deux jours.

Ses bras fermement accrochés autour du plus grand qui était en train de conduire cet engin rouge, il s'aperçut que Aomine était en train de ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement à la suite de la Cadillac.

Kuroko balaya l'endroit du regard et vit qu'ils étaient un peu sortit de la ville et face à la route, sans rien autour.

Il regarda, confus, Aomine qui haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas l'air d'en savoir plus que lui.

Akashi et les autres sortirent de la voiture et Midorima fut celui qui brisa le silence.

_ Que fait-on ici Akashi ? Nous sommes au beau milieu de nul part.

_ Notre chasse se déroule ici.

_ Tu sens quelque chose ? Fit Kise, curieux, ne ressentant visiblement aucune présence pour l'instant.

_ Oui. D'après Haizaki, des gens sont mystérieusement décédés aux alentours de cette route. Les rapports de police déclarent que les victimes étaient toutes des hommes et qu'ils étaient mort, la poitrine transpercée.

_ C'est sûrement juste un psychopathe. Pas quelque chose dans nos cordes. Fit Midorima, suspicieux.

_ Non. Les coeurs ont été arrachées.

_ Quels genre d'esprits peuvent faire ça a ton avis Akashicchi ? Fit Kise, très inquiet.

Akashi soupira.

_ Je ne sais pas. Probablement un poltergeist. Ce sont à peu près les seuls esprits capable d'interagir directement avec les vivants.

_ Alors je suppose que nous devons retourner au Manoir pour faire des recherches à la bibliothèque Fit Midorima sous les grognements mécontents de Aomine et celui curieux de Kuroko.

_ La bibliothèque ?

_ Le Manoir Akashi possède une grande bibliothèque qui répertorie toutes les missions et les connaissances acquises des chasses de différents chasseurs à travers les siècles. Nous y trouverons certainement des cas comme celui-ci.

Les yeux de Kuroko semblèrent briller sous le regard de tous. Akashi fut surpris de trouver une telle expression sur son visage. Il pouvait ressentir et voir l'énergie étincelante qui se dégageait du corps du plus petit. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu percevoir de la part d'un vivant.

Il remarqua que son aura était très brillante, comme un mini soleil irradiant tout sur son passage, rendant Kuroko pratiquement invisible. Peut être était-ce pour cela que Kuroko avait une si faible présence ? Était-il trop dépassé par sa propre énergie spirituelle ? C'était vraiment très ironique.

Bien sur, les autres ne virent pas ce phénomène. Seul Akashi avait une telle acuité au niveau des auras.

Tetsuya était vraiment fascinant.

L'aura se calma, comme son propriétaire et Kuroko aperçut du coin de l'oeil un regard rouge et doré qui le fit sursauter et détourner la tête. Son coeur battait si fort qu'il du prendre une forte inspiration. Akashi le rendait mal à l'aise, à le considéré toujours comme une énigme à ses dépends.

Ils retournèrent vers leur véhicule respectif quand un mouvement attira l'attention de Kuroko. Aux abords de la forêts, une chose les observait. Il ne savait pas quoi, ou qui, il ne le voyait pas vraiment. Mais il distinguait une forme se détachant des arbres dans la pénombre. « Ça » les fixait et Kuroko trembla un peu.

Le comportement de Kuroko interpellèrent les autres qui s'arrêtèrent eux aussi et ils s'approchèrent de lui.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Fit Kise

_ Vous ne le sentez pas ? Fit Kuroko, les regardant cette fois-ci

Il y eut un silence. Il était vrai que quelque chose semblait se dégageait de la forêt. Tandis que les autres se concentrèrent pour sentir plus fortement la présence, Akashi voyait l'aura de la créature. C'était sombre et visqueux. Pas du tout pacifique, donc.

Il alla ouvrir le coffre de la voiture et sortit son gallon de sel et un livre en cuir qui avait l'air très ancien.

Kuroko qui avait vu ce que Akashi sortit de la voiture, haussa un sourcil, curieux du livre mais en dit rien. Il se détourna vers la forme qui ne bougeait pas. Comme attiré, il fit un pas en avant. Puis un autre. Il ne semblait plus être maître de ses propre mouvements.

Plus il avançait, plus la forme devenaient identifiable. C'était une femme. Une jeune femme brune qui semblait avoir la vingtaine. Elle portait une robe blanche qui voletait autour d'elle malgré l'absence de vent autour d'eux. Ses yeux d'un bleu frappant l'attirait malgré lui tandis que son esprit essayait désespérément de reprendre le contrôle. Il ne devait pas aller près d'elle, c'était dangereux !

Soudainement la femme parla :

_ Voulez vous bien me raccompagner chez moi ? Fit-elle d'une voix sombre et rauque.

Il s'apprêta à hocher la tête lorsque son bras fut agrippé et qu'il vit que Akashi l'avait tiré vers lui, l'empêchant de se rapprocher encore plus de l'esprit dont le visage semblait se crispé de fureur.

_ Viens, il faut y aller !

Puis la tête rouge le tira avec force jusqu'à la voiture, laissant la femme là bas qui continuait de les regarder.

Akashi ordonna à Kise de monter sur la moto avec Aomine puisque Kuroko ne semblait pas avoir assez de force pour s'accrocher au véhicule.

Il entrèrent dans la voiture, Kuroko entre la portière et le corps de Akashi qui n'avait toujours pas lacher son bras.

Soudainement, comme si le fait de s'éloigner de l'esprit encore dans la forêt semblait le réveiller, Tetsuya sursauta et se tourna, confus, vers l'autre.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne me souviens de quasiment rien.

_ Je pense que je sais ce que c'était. Je n'espérais vraiment pas en rencontrer de sitôt.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était Akashi-kun ?

_ Je pense que c'est une dame blanche. Bien qu'ils faudrait tout de même faire quelques recherches au manoir pour en savoir plus. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de me pencher sur des cas pareils.

_ Une dame blanche ? Tu veux dire comme celle des histoires urbaines que l'on raconte pour se faire peur ?

_ Oui exactement. Bien que la vérité est un peu différente. Il ne suffit pas de l'appeler plusieurs fois la nuit pour la faire apparaître. Je n'en sais vraiment pas plus. Juste qu'elle apparaît aux bords des routes pour demander à ce qu'on la ramène chez elle.

_ Je vois….

Et ils passèrent le reste du trajet vers le manoir dans un silence étouffant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'immense bibliothèque familiale des Akashi, Kuroko ouvrit la bouche, émerveillé du nombre d'ouvrages présents dans la salle.

La pièce était immense, cela ressemblait à une bibliothèque municipale. Les étagères étaient en bois massifs et des tables et chaises étaient disposés à plusieurs endroits. C'était impressionnant. D'autant plus avec l'énorme lustre qui trônait au dessus de leur tête.

Le regard de Kuroko fit sourire Akashi avant qu'il ne s'avance vers une étagère où était marqué « La Dame Blanche »

Il en sortit un très gros bouquin et vint le poser au beau milieu de l'une des grandes table. Tout le monde s'approcha lorsqu'il ouvrit le livre. Il se mit alors à lire

_ La Dame blanche est un fantôme comme un autre. Elle a été vivante et est morte. Le fantôme devient Dame Blanche car elle tient particulièrement rancune aux hommes qui sont infidèles. En effet, elle apparaît aux hommes qu'elle considère comme infidèle et les attire à elle sans qu'ils ne puisse contrôler leurs mouvements. Elle se fait normalement voir par des conducteurs et leur demande de la ramener chez elle. Puis elles leur arrache le coeur. C'est une manière symbolique de se venger d'avoir tromper leur femme.

Une fois qu'il eut finit de lire la page, ils se tournèrent tous les Kuroko, les sourcils haussés en signe de choc.

_ Quoi ? Fit-il

_ Il est stipulé que les infidèles semblaient toujours attirés par la Dame Blanche sans leurs consentement. C'est ce qui t'es arrivé. T'as quelque chose à nous dire Tetsu ? Fit Aomine, un rictus étant apparu sur son visage.

Les yeux de Kuroko se firent gros et il secoua la tête vigoureusement

_ Non ! Je n'ai même pas de petite-amie ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec cela !

_ Peut être une ex-petite amie alors ? Fit Kise, curieux

_ Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible.

_ Pourquoi exactement ? Ça peut arriver au meilleur d'entre nous tu sais ? Allez dis nous Tetsu !

_ Parce que je n'ai jamais eu personne !

Le visage de Kuroko rougit violemment et il claqua ses mains froides sur ses joues pour faire passer cette sensation désagréable. Il vit que les autres essayaient tant bien que mal de cacher leur surprise et leur amusement.

_ Jamais ? Tu veux dire jamais jamais ? Fit Kise, confus. L'idée de n'être jamais sorti avec personne lui semblait complètement ridicule, surtout avec le visage de Kuroko.

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

_ Tu veux dire que personne ne t'as jamais demandé de sortir non plus ?

_ Eh bien...si. Mais j'ai refusé.

_ Quoi ? Elle n'avait pas assez de sein ? Fit Aomine, prêt à éclater de rire.

_ C'est à peu près ça, considérant que c'était un homme. Fit Kuroko, étant revenu à son visage impassible.

Il y eut un silence avant que les gloussements de Aomine et Kise se fassent entendre et les deux finirent par éclater de rire sous l'oeil noir de Kuroko.

_ Alors quoi ? Tu aurais pu lui donner une chance non ? Fit Kise, se tenant le ventre à force de rire

_ Impossible. C'était mon professeur.

Cela sembla renforcer leur rire et même Midorima laissa un gloussement s'échapper de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne tousse, pour se reprendre. Murasakibara, de son côté, continuait de manger ses chips et Akashi fronçait les sourcils.

_ Qui était ce professeur Tetsuya ? Demanda-t-il

Kuroko se tourna vers lui, confus

_ Ichigo-sensei pourquoi ?

Akashi se souvint de ce professeur. Il était assez jeune, dans la vingtaine. Les cheveux bruns et des yeux un peu rosés. Il n'était pas très grand mais pas non plus petit. Certainement de sa taille. Il allait définitivement demander son licenciement.

_ Pour rien. Juste pour mettre un nom sur l'homme qui à du se prendre un râteau monumental.

_ Je ne suis pas si horrible Akashi-kun. Je me suis excusé avant et puis ses cours sont intéressants. J'aime beaucoup apprendre avec lui. Fit Kuroko.

Akashi soupira et se dit finalement qu'il n'allait pas faire virer cet homme. Il fronça les sourcils en considérant le pouvoir de décision qu'avait Tetsuya sur lui. Il le fixa pendant que Tetsuya était occupé à frapper Daiki et Ryouta qui continuaient à rire de leur côté.

_ Maintenant que tout le monde est calmé et que nous avons conclu que Tetsuya n'était coupable d'aucun adultère, pouvons nous essayer de comprendre ce qui à bien pu arriver là bas ?

Tout le monde reprirent leur sérieux et se concentra sur Akashi qui retourna sur le livre.

_ Apparemment, des chasseurs en 1965 ont réussi à exorciser une Dame Blanche

_ Comment ? Fit Kuroko

_ Ils l'on conduit chez elle et l'ont forcé à rentrer dans sa propre maison. Apparemment, la Dame Blanche, qui demanda à ce qu'on la ramène chez elle ne semble pas être capable d'entrer dans sa maison. La raison est que la plupart du temps, les dames blanches dont les maris ont été infidèles semblent devenir hautement dépressives et tuent leurs enfants et se suicide. La Dame Blanche de 1965 avait noyés ses deux enfants dans la baignoire de leur maison et se mit une balle dans la tête juste après. Elle à été exorcisé dans sa propre maison, emporté par ses enfants de l'autre côté… 

_ C'est horrible...Comment peut-on faire cela à ses propres enfants….Fit Kise, attristé

_ Je comprend mieux maintenant….Fit Kuroko

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, surpris et curieux quant à l'intervention de Kuroko

_ Que veux-tu dire Tetsuya ?

_ Je comprend pourquoi elle en avait après moi après tout….

_ Expliques, Tetsu parce que je comprend pas très bien moi...Fit Aomine, se grattant la tête

_ Lorsque j'étais enfant, mon père à eut une aventure avec une femme plus jeune. Ma mère est tombé dans une dépression et à essayé une fois d'en finir..Seulement, elle-

Il s'interrompit et prit une profonde inspiration et les autres dans la pièce s'interrogèrent sur la suite de la phrase, bien qu'ils n'eurent pas le coeur à demander à Kuroko, au vu de l'expression de celui-ci.

_ Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle s'en prend à moi plutôt qu'à mon père. Peut être a-t-elle cru à la rengaine : « tel père, tel fils » ?

_ Je ne sais pas, peut être bien. Il est dit dans le livre que si la victime choisie n'était pas accessible, elle choisirait son premier enfant de sexe masculin, persuadée qu'il répétera les erreurs de son père.

_ Alors c'est ça. Mon père n'est pas en ville. Je vis seul depuis quelques temps.

_ Une seule chose à faire maintenant. Réussir à amener le fantôme là où elle résidait auparavant. Il faut trouver qui elle était. Fit Midorima

A suivre…..


	14. Chapitre 13

CHAPITRE 13

« HAIZAKI »

_ Avez-vous une idée par où commencer les recherches pour retrouver l'identité de la Dame Blanche ? Fit Kuroko aux autres

_ D'habitude, on appelle notre source d'information. Haizaki.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait entendu ce nom sortir tout à l'heure. Cela lui semblait familier et lorsqu'il arriva à mettre un visage sur ce nom, Kuroko blanchit violemment.

_ Haizaki ? Tu veux dire, l'étudiant qui a agressé un autre lycéen il y a quelques temps et qui s'est fait renvoyer depuis ?

_ Oui, c'était une grosse erreur de sa part. Il a eut une punition adéquate et travaille en tant que chercheur à présent pour nos enquêtes. Fit Akashi, l'aura un peu plus sombre lorsqu'il pensa au comportement de l'étudiant aux cheveux gris.

_ Je vois. Fit sèchement Kuroko.

_ Tu le connais Tetsu ? t'as l'air en colère contre lui. Je sais que c'est un connard mais bon….il est efficace dans son boulot.

_ Je ne le connais pas spécifiquement. C'est juste que je n'ai pas une bonne opinion de la personne avec qui vous travaillez et pour qui vous mettez une certaine confiance dans des choses aussi sérieuses.

_ Crois moi qu'il ne sait que ce qu'il a besoin de savoir Tetsuya. Fit Akashi, le fixant

Kuroko hocha la tête, convaincu et soupira.

_ Bon, alors je suppose qu'il faut aller le voir ou quelque chose comme ça ?

_ Tu suppose bien. Il faut aller à sa planque, quelque chose dont je me serais bien abstenu. Fit Midorima, la mine dégoûtée.

_ Quelle petite nature ce Midorima ! Fit Aomine

_ Je ne suis pas une petite nature. Mais sa planque sent le tabac froid et tous les microbes accumulés au même endroit me donne envie de fuir le plus vite possible.

Cette fois-ci, Kuroko plissa le nez, horrifié. Lui même était quelque peu méticuleux et ne pouvait pas supporter la saleté. Contrairement à Kagami qui semblait essayer d'établir un nouveau record de vêtements éparpillés sur son sol. Kuroko devait toujours ranger derrière lui chaque fois qu'il venait lui rendre visite. C'est à dire, presque tous les jours, vu qu'ils habitaient la même résidence sur le campus du lycée.

Akashi attrapa son téléphone et le mit à son oreille. Quelques instants plus tard, un grognement se fit entendre et les mains de Kuroko se crispèrent en poings quand ils reconnu la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Trouve ce que tu peux sur toutes les femmes s'étant suicidées durant ces dernières années et qui résidaient assez près de la route principale. Nous serons là dans un moment.

Puis il raccrocha.

_ Tu penses qu'il va avoir le temps de trouver en aussi peu de temps ? Fit Kuroko

_ C'est peu être un gamin insolent et violent, mais il est intelligent. Répondit Akashi.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon des Akashi où Aomine alluma la grande télévision, prétextant avoir besoin d'un peu de divertissement. Très vite, Kuroko s'aperçut du visage familier à l'écran

_ Attend, ne change pas de chaîne. S'exclama-t-il

Il entendit vaguement Aomine ruminés mais il ne faisait que regarder le visage souriant de Yuki Kuronuma en gros plan sur la télévision

 _Grâce à une lettre anonyme déposée au bureau de poste de police, nous avons pu résoudre une affaire concernant la mort de Mademoiselle Kuronuma Yuki, morte il y a quelques jours de cela. En effet, la jeune femme avait été violemment assassiné et retrouvée chez Mademoiselle Shoka Tooru. Le meurtre de Rio Yamato, l'ancien fiancé de Mademoiselle Shoka et Kuronuma Yuki ont été prémédité par une seule et même personne. La fiancé du jeune homme lui même._

 _La police détient des preuves irréfutables quant à la culpabilité de la jeune femme. Shoka Tooru à été immédiatement arrêté pour avoir commis le meurtre de deux personnes. Le juge la condamnera sûrement pour meurtre passionnel et prémédité._

 _« Nous voudrions rendre un immense merci à la personne qui a envoyé cette lettre anonyme. Sans quoi, cette femme n'aurait jamais été punie comme il se devait. Merci encore. » Fit une policier à l'écran, interviewer par le journaliste._

_ C'est un soulagement. Kuronuma-san peut définitivement reposer en paix.….fit Kuroko, souriant légèrement.

_ Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre comment on peut tuer la personne que l'on aime….Fit Kise, attristé

_ Parfois, il arrive qu'une personne ne puisse plus se contrôler. L'amour de Tooru était si fort qu'elle était devenu folle. Répondit Kuroko, la tête basse.

Il eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Akashi ne prenne la parole. 

_ Il est temps de se rendre chez Haizaki.

Environ une heure plus tard, Kuroko et les autres firent face à un immeuble si délabré que Tetsuya ne put que soupçonner le bâtiment de bientôt s'écrouler.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et prit les escaliers, sûrement pour ne pas avoir à entrer dans l'ascenseur, par peur qu'il ne lâche au vu de l'état de la bâtisse.

Arrivés au 4ème étage, ils prirent le long couloir et Akashi frappa trois fois sur la porte qui affichait le numéro 456. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement et Ils entrèrent, plissant le nez à l'odeur infect de tabac et d'herbe qui se dégageait de l'appartement.

_ Vous avez mis du temps ! j'ai terminé de rassembler les infos il y a 10 minutes ! Fit Haizaki.

Il était assis sur une chaise de bureau, celui-ci bordé de trois écrans d'ordinateurs différents. Des tas de paquets de nourritures étaient étalés sur le bureau et par terre. Quand il se retourna pour leur adresser la parole, le regard de Haizaki s'arrêta sur Kuroko, dont le visage était emplit de colère et se mit à rire.

_ Non mais vous rigolez ! Vous avez amenez ce gars ici ! c'est une blague ! Alors Kuroko ca va depuis la dernière fois ? Fit il en se vautrant sur lui même, en proie à un rire persistant.

Les autres haussèrent les sourcils et Akashi se retourna vers Kuroko, attendant évidemment un explication.

_ Je pensais que tu ne le connaissais pas très bien ?

_ Ahahaha ! Non en effet on se connais pas très bien ! Disons que j'ai était témoin d'une scène tout à faire hilarante ! Fit Kaizaki répondant à la place de Kuroko.

_ Tu m'a fait du chantage avant de me frapper. Fit impassible Kuroko

_ Tu m'a frappé en premier petite merde ! Fit Haizaki

_ Tu m'a fait du chantage. C'était de la légitime défense. Rétorqua la tête bleue.

Le tapotement des doigts de Akashi contre sa cuisse était significatif d'énervement, pensa Midorima en regardant du coin de l'oeil le mouvement frénétique de la main de la tête rouge. Soupirant, il décida de rétorquer, bien qu'il n'ai vraiment pas envie de se mêler de ça :

_ Pouvez vous expliquer ?

Haizaki se tourna vers le visage sérieux de Midorima avec un sourire narquois.

_ Disons que j'ai surpris votre petit protégé faire du bouche à bouche avec un certain professeur à l'arrière de la cour du lycée…

La mâchoire de la plupart dans la pièce sembla se décrocher et Aomine, les sourcils à présent un peu froncés, se tourna vers le plus petit qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son visage derrière ses cheveux.

_ Tetsu ? Je croyais que tu l'avais repoussé ?

_ C'est le cas. Mais il était insistant et il m'a…..Enfin je l'ai repoussé mais Haizaki-kun nous à vu au mauvais moment.

Pour ne pas créer plus de de tension, Kuroko choisit de ne pas leur révéler quel était le chantage dont il avait été victime.

En effet, après cette scène et le départ déçu du professeur, Haizaki l'avait menacé de dire à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé, s'assurant non seulement du renvoi de Kuroko mais aussi du licenciement du professeur. En échange de son silence, Kuroko devait couvrir la futur attaque de Haizaki et faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre.

Au lieu de lui répondre, il s'était fait un plaisir de lui donner un coup de pieds dans les parties inférieurs. L'autre s'était énervé et l'avait frappé en plein dans la mâchoire.

Kuroko s'était ensuite enfui et Haizaki, trop occupé à faire passer la douleur, ne l'avait jamais suivi.

Quelques jours plus tard, Haizaki attaqua un étudiant et se fit renvoyer définitivement de l'école.

_ Enfin là n'est pas le sujet n'est-ce pas ? Fit Kuroko dans une tentative de changer de conversation

_ Tu as raison. Passons à autre chose. Haizaki, tu as trouvé des informations n'est-ce pas ? Fit Akashi

Étrangement, Kuroko trouvait qu'il avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur, malgré son visage qui paraissait avenant. Ses yeux brillaient de fureur et son visage semblait plus pâle.

Haizaki hocha la tête et déclara

_ Ouais. D'après les archives de la police, il y eu deux femmes qui se sont suicidés pas loin de la route principale. La mort la plus récente concerne Hozuki Hyori, 36 ans, mère de trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille âgés 3,5 et 8 ans. Apparemment, elle aurait tuée ses enfants avec une balle dans la tête dans leur maison juste avant qu'elle ne se donne la mort de la même manière. La police n'a jamais pu identifier pourquoi elle avait fait cela. Les analyses montrent un haut taux de dépression et de troubles mentaux chez cette femme.

Kuroko baissa la tête. Il avait l'impression soudainement que toute sa vie avait été chamboulée, d'une manière ou d'une autre à cause d'un garçon aux cheveux rouges qui n'avait pas voulu le laisser tranquille. Cette histoire de chasseurs, de meurtre sanguinolent, de fantômes tueurs et suicidaires...ce fut tout à coup trop pour lui. Il avait envie de se mettre en boule dans un coin et laisser passer le temps. Il entendit au loin Akashi délarer :

_ Bon travail. Reste plus qu'à trouvé comment attirer Hozuki-san chez elle. As-tu son ancienne adresse ? Fit-il

_ Oui, c'est une vieille bâtisse abandonnée maintenant. Tiens, je l'ai noté. Rétorque Haizaki en tandis un bout de papier.

Akashi hocha la tête en remerciement. Il se demandait de quelle façon pouvait-il attirer cette femme chez elle. Il faudrait trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'attirer dans sa propre maison…

_ Je ferais l'appât.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le petit garçon aux cheveux bleus clairs, choquées.

_ Quoi ?! Kurokocchi c'est trop dangereux ! Surtout pour toi !

_ L'idiot à raison pour une fois Tetsu !

Sans les écouter, Tetsuya se retourna vers Akashi qui n'avait rien dit jusque là. De l'autre côté, Midorima poussa ses lunettes sur son visage grimaçant, prouvant sa répulsion à laisser Kuroko courir un danger quelconque et Murasakibara semblait légèrement froncer les sourcils.

_ Akashi-kun. Je peux la voir très clairement, ça sera plus facile pour moi que pour vous. De plus, elle m'a déjà cibler comme sa victime. Je serai l'appât idéal.

Tetsuya ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait tout à coup. Il avait juste envie de faire en sorte que cette histoire se termine très vite et retourner à son ancienne vie.

_ Très bien. Fit Akashi au bout de longues secondes de réflexion

Aomine voulu protester mais le regard de la tête rouge le dissuada rapidement, sous ses grommellement.

_ A une condition.

Kuroko haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête, curieux. Akashi de son côté, avait fait attention aux rougeurs sur les joues de Daiki quant à la pose confuse de Tetsuya. Il soupira.

_ Tu n'essaiera pas de raisonner cette chose. Il faut la « tuer ». En aucun cas tu ne prendra de risques inutiles pour tenter de lui parler.

Kuroko se mordit la lèvre, un peu irrité que Akashi ait su ce qu'il voulait faire en faisant l'appât.  
Nerveusement, il acquiesça.

_ Whouah Kuroko ! Quel courage ! Fit Haizaki, un rire moqueur sur les lèvres.

_ Tais-toi si tu ne veut pas être dans l'incapacité d'avoir des enfants un jour. Fit Kuroko, impassible, faisant référence à leur dernière rencontre.

Cela fit taire immédiatement Haizaki et les rires de Aomine et Kise fusèrent bruyamment dans la pièce. Midorima et Akashi firent un sourire narquois et Murasakibara continua de manger, imperturbable.

A suivre…..


	15. Chapitre 14

CHAPITRE 14

« L'ENTRAINEMENT »

Lorsque Kuroko arriva chez lui, il était déjà tard.

 _« Rendez-vous demain après l'entrainement devant le lycée_ » avait fait Akashi.

Visiblement, il n'avait pas fait attention au fait que Kuroko était exempt de tout entrainement et qu'il aurait à attendre bêtement que leurs activités de club se terminent.

Peut être pourrait-il passer voir Kagami entre temps alors ?

A peine eut-il le temps de penser à son ami qu'il entendit sa sonnerie dans son téléphone. Souriant, il prit son portable et vit que Kagami lui avait envoyé deux messages :

 _\- Hey Kuroko ! Ca va ? j'en peu plus, cet endroit c'est l'enfer ! Je ne peux pas bouger sans qu'une infirmière ne vienne me les briser ! Et je ne peux même plus faire de basket pendant deux mois ! Quel horreur !_

 _\- Hey reponds moi ! Sors moi de cet hôpital à la con !_

Kuroko cacha son sourire derrière sa main. Il répondit rapidement

 _\- Idiot. Tu n'avais qu'à pas essayer de te tuer en te jetant sous les roues d'une voiture. Tu l'a bien cherché._

Puis l'envoya. Il ne tarda pas à recevoir une réponse assez vindicative.

 _\- J'te permet pas ! j'ai été un super héros pour cette petite fille tu sais ? Elle est même venu me remercier avec sa mère, j'étais trop gêné !_

Kuroko ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague. Si seulement cette petite fille n'avait jamais eu la stupide envie de traverser cette route, son ami n'aurait pas été blessé...Si seulement Kagami ne s'était pas jeté sur elle pour prendre sa place….

Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête, les yeux ronds. Avait-il vraiment pensé au fait que la mort de cette enfant aurait été préférable ? Quel genre de personne était-il devenu exactement ? Peut être que Akashi avait raison après tout...peut être accordait-il trop d'importance aux morts et pas assez aux vivants ? Peut être qu'à force de les cotoyer, il en était venu à penser que les humains étaient beaucoup plus effrayant que les fantômes ?

Beaucoup plus effrayant…..

Soudainement, la tête de Kuroko lui fit si mal que celui-ci mit ses deux mains sur ses tempes, un cri au bords des lèvres. C'était comme si un cri assourdissant envahissait ses oreilles et pénétrait jusqu'à l'intérieur de son crâne. Un cri qui faisait « Non!Non ! Arrêtez ! ». C'était horrible, tellement qu'il tomba par terre sur ses genoux, les larmes commençèrent alors à couler sur ses joues opalines.

Aussi brusquement que cette douleur était venu, elle repartit, laissant Kuroko sur le parquet de son appartement respirant par à coup, tremblotant férocement.

Il se releva tant bien que mal et s'aperçut du sang qui coulait de son nez. Il fila jusqu'à sa salle de bain, ouvrit l'étagère à pharmacie et en sortit un coton qu'il pressa contre ses narines, la tête penchée en avant, comme le lui avait conseillé Akashi auparavant.

Faible, il s'allongea sur son lit après que l'écoulement se soit arrêter. Il ne mangerai pas ce soir. Pensa-t-il en fermant doucement les yeux.

 __ Non ! Non ! Arrêtez !_

 _Un grand bruit le fit sursauter et quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un grand cri de terreur et d'horreur. Il s'aperçut bien vite que le son était le sien. Des larmes coulaient sur ses petites joues et ses mains tremblaient._

 _En les regardant, elles devinrent lentement rouge, si rouge qu'il ne vit plus du tout le blanc de ses mains. Il les fixa avec angoisse et une étrange fascination._

Il s'assit si brusquement sur son lit qu'il en tomba presque, une légère migraine lui vrillant le cerveau. Il transpirait abondamment et prit de grandes respiration afin de repousser la bile qui menaçait de passer la frontière de ses lèvres.

Comme d'habitude, il prit sa douche et une fois cela fait, retomba sur son lit. Il refléchit au rêve qu'il venait de faire. Etait-ce lui ? Ce n'est pas possible, il ne se souvenait pas de ce genre de chose. Alors etait-ce quelqu'un d'autre ? Peut être avait-il vécu ce rêve à l'intérieur d'une autre personne ? Une autre chose nouvelle ?

Le cauchemar était plutôt flou. Il se souvenait avoir vu aux travers les yeux de quelqu'un. Un enfant peut être au vu du son aigu qu'il avait entendu. Il n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir. Pourquoi ce sang ? d'où provenait-il ? Était-ce celui de la personne dont il venait de rêver ?

C'est en essayant de tout reconstituer qu'il se rendormit encore une fois, cette fois plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut calmement, comme prévu d'un adolescent tout à fait normal. Sauf qu'il en l'était pas. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il vérifia deux fois les alentours les signes de toute trace d'esprits, ayant oublier de mettre le sel la veille. Il n'y avait aucun fantôme et il soupira de soulagement.

Il vit qu'il était bientôt l'heure de partir pour son premier cours. Il fronça les sourcils quant il se souvint que Kagami ne viendrait pas le chercher cette fois ci.

Distraitement, il se prépara, mangea un peu et sortit une fois qu'il eu mis sa veste, ses chaussures et son sac.

La journée se passa comme à l'ordinaire, à la différence que l'absence de son ami pesait grandement sur Kuroko. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami au lycée à part Kagami-kun, il n'avait jamais eut envie d'en avoir d'autre d'ailleurs. Kagami-kun lui suffisait amplement. Après tout, cet imbécile était aussi bruyant que tout un groupe d'ados hyperactifs.

A la fin des cours, il reçu un message de son ami

 _\- Hey Kuroko ! Je pourrais sortir demain, c'est ce que le médecin à dit ! c'est pas génial ça ! Et comme mon bras est invalide, faudra que tu t'occupe de moi ! Tu sais, comme me donner à manger, faire le ménage chez moi tu vois ?_

Cela le fit autant sourire que soupirer d'agacement. Il répondit rapidement

 _\- C'est bien beau de rêver Kagami-kun. Comment dit-on déjà ? l'espoir faire vivre ?_

 _\- Ahaha. Très drôle. Mais sans blague, j'en pouvais plus de cette chambre stérile. Heureusement que je guéris vite._

_ Kurokocchi !

Cette fois enthousiaste le fit grincer des dents et il se tourna pour voir Kise qui lui faisait de grands signe de la main. Kuroko regarda autour de lui pour voir qu'il avait fini par arriver devant le gymnase du lycée. Kise était en effet vêtu de sa tenue de basket aux couleurs de Teiko et son physique tonique faisait visiblement glousser quelques filles à côtés de lui.

Il marcha vers lui et le salua calmement

_ Bonjour Kise-Kun.

_ Salut Kurokocchi ! On a bientôt finit ! Tu peux venir voir si tu veux !

_ Merci. Je pense que je vais aller m'asseoir sur les gradins pendant ce temps.

_ OK !

Puis Kise repartit. Kuroko fut surpris de voir à quel point l'adolescent blond était si sérieux et optimiste à propos du basketball, pas une seule fois il n'avait essayé d'être trop envahissant avec lui.

Il alla vers les gradins et s'assit. Il regarda pendant quelques minutes l'entraînement des autres, pas vraiment étonné de voir Akashi capitaine de l'équipe.C'était d'excellent joueur de ce qu'il pouvait voir, jamais encore il n'avait vu un tel niveau chez des garçons de 17 ans.

Aomine était si rapide qu'il peinait à le voir sur le terrain, Midorima était si précis qu'il arrivait à mettre des paniers sur de très longues distances, Kise était observateur, il pouvait aisément reproduire les mouvements de ses adversaires et camarades, Murasakibara était un pivot, sa taille immense lui permettait de bloquer l'équipe adverse.

Parmi eux, Akashi était présent. Un tel charisme se dégageait de lui. Il passait aisément, driblant très rapidement et prédisant ce qui pouvait se passer sur le terrain. Kuroko pouvait dire qu'il faisait preuve d'un énorme talent de déduction.

Il se demanda brièvement alors si des passes invisibles pouvaient être si absurdes parmi ses talents bruts ?

Akashi, de loin, aperçut Kuroko qui analyser leur jeu. Il sourit et joua encore plus sérieusement que d'habitude, faisant hausser les sourcils des autres.

C'était étrange. Le fait de savoir que Tetsuya regardait lui donnait envie d'abattre ses adversaires de lui même, sans l'aide de personne. Il voulait lui faire voir qu'il était fort, qu'il pouvait battre n'importe qui. Et surtout, que quiconque défiait ses ordres se verrait sévèrement puni. Oui, c'était ce qu'il voulait montrer à ce garçon téméraire.

A la fin de l'entrainement, il se dirigea vers Tetsuya qui le regardait, impassible. Il voulait que cet adolescent montre un peu plus ce qu'il ressent. Même pour lui, il était difficile de deviner les émotions chez Tetsuya, chose très rare de sa part.

_ Eh bien Tetsuya, que dis-tu de notre club ? Fit Akashi, le sourire aux lèvres

Kuroko voulut dire quelque chose mais se fit interrompre.

_ Tetsu ! Hey ! Alors j'étais comment ? S'écria Aomine qui s'était approché d'eux, en sueur et s'épongeant le visage avec une serviette. Il souriait grandement, ce qui détendit le visage de Kuroko, et qui énerva Akashi.

Alors comme ça le sourire de Daiki déridait son expression mais pas le sien ?

_ Tu as très bien jouer Aomine-Kun, c'était impressionant. Vous êtes tous très bon.

Le sourire de Daiki sembla s'agrandirent et insconciemment, il bomba la torse et redressa la tête, fier. N'ayant pas louper son manège, Tetsuya laissa échapper un bref rire moqueur.

_ Eh bien, je pense que tout le monde voudra prendre une douche avant d'affronter le méchant fantôme ! À tout à l'heure Kurokocchi ! Fit Kise qui partait en direction des vestiaires, les autres sur ses pas.

Akashi resta quelques secondes avant de partir à leur suite, ne laissant à la fin que Tetsuya et Daiki sur les gradins. Kuroko fixa Aomine, confus

_ Tu ne prends pas ta douche Aomine-kun ?

_ Je vais y aller, j'ai juste quelque chose à te demander d'abord….Fit Aomine, se triturant les doigts

et n'osant soudainement pas regarder Kuroko.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aomine-kun ?

Daiki prit une grande respiration, très nerveux et tourna finalement son regard foncé vers celui plus clair de Kuroko qui attendait patiemment.

_ Peut-tu me prêter tes cours s'il te plait ?

Il y eu un silence assourdissant avant que Kuroko n'émette un bref gloussement, au choc de Aomine qui avait visiblement fait un effort considérable pour lui demander une chose pareille.

_ C'est tout ? À ta tête, je pensais à quelque chose de grave. Eh bien, oui cela ne me dérange pas mais je suis en classe B-2.

_ Je suis en D-1. Fit Daiki, l'air affligé.

_ En effet, te prêter mes cours pourrait t'aider. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne demande pas à Akashi-kun ou Midorima-kun. Si j'ai bien deviné,ils sont tous les deux en classe A-1 non ?

Aomine secoua vigoureusement la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux courts sur son crâne.

_ Non ! Midorima ne voudra jamais et je ne suis pas si désespéré ni masochiste pour demande à Akashi !

_ Je vois….

Kuroko chercha dans son sac de cours son trieur répertoriant toutes ses notes et le lui tendit, gagnant un regard de gratitude de l'autre garçon.

_ Tiens, redonne le moi dans la semaine, j'en aurai sûrement besoin.

_ Merci Tetsu ! Tu m'sauves la vie !

_ De rien. Va prendre ta douche maintenant, tu sens.

Aomine se leva brusquement et mis sa mains sur sa tête, tel un soldat devant son seperieur

_ Oui chef !

Puis partit en courant laissant Kuroko avec un sourire grandissant sur ses lèvres. Cela lui rappelé tellement la relation qu'il avait Kagami-kun…

30 minutes plus tard, les cinq étudiants sortirent des vestiaires, les cheveux encore humides.

_ Bien, il est temps de partir à la chasse pour de bon cette fois ci. Déclara Akashi sérieusement

Kuroko laissa échapper un petit souffle angoissé, en proie à une panique soudaine d'avoir à faire l'appât. Mais il ne pouvait pas se défiler, il n'était pas un lâche. Prenant un profonde inspiration il suivit les autres jusqu'aux véhicules.

A suivre…...


End file.
